


How to Kill Peter Parker

by Starliss_Ember



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: CRINGY!, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool being Deadpool, I don't know it's like really bad, I promise it gets better, I started it a year ago, I'm so sorry, IT'S OLD OKAY, It's not well written okay?, M/M, Okay this is really old, Old Work, People wanted it uploaded though, Spiderman/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics) Spoilers, agh it's cringy, and I finished it like 5 months ago, and really cringy, anyways Dp has to kill Peter, before he finds out Peter is Spidey, cringy, kind of, oof, please don't judge it's really bad, yeah yeah this happened in the comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 39,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starliss_Ember/pseuds/Starliss_Ember
Summary: Deadpool, a mercenary, has been assigned to kill Peter Parker. When he uses Spiderman to get closer to Peter, though, something sparks within him. He notices Spiderman and Peter Parker are awfully close...Can he get the guts to kill his lover's best friend?__Also I am SO SORRY THIS IS REALLY REALLY CRINGY. I started it like over a year ago and finished it like 5 or 6 months ago and;;; well my writing has DEFINITELY improved. I'm sorry this fic is so...EVERYWHERE. I don't think I even had a plan for this fic, I kind of just went with the flow. There's also many covered up plotholes so shhh.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other stories if you want some GOOD fic, because this?...Ugh. It's so bad.

"Mr. Pool could you please come here." Taskmaster called. 

"Ya have my next kill?" Wade asked, walking up to Taskmaster in hopes of a high paid kill, unlike last time with only $2,000 pay.

"Yes I do. Peter Parker is the name." He said, placing a file in front of Deadpool. He reached for the file, reading it outloud.

"Peter Parker. Nineteen- nineteen?! He's just a kid! What could he possibly have done?" Wade asked Taskmaster. 

"Keep reading." Taskmaster replied. 

"He works at the Daily Bugle, taking pictures of... Spiderman." Wade finished. "Huh. Spiderman. This kid is probably closer to Spiderman then his own mother if he gets these good of shots." Wade commented, looking at the pictures of Spiderman taken by Peter Parker.

"Peter doesn't have a mother. Or father. He lives with his aunt." 

"Hashtag relatable!" Wade said in a cheery voice.

"I'll give you lots of pay for this one. Eight-thousand?"

"Ten thousand and it's a deal." Wade said, not looking up from the file.

"Done."

They shook hands, and Deadpool was off to find Peter Parker.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* here we go. Kicking off the story with some fire amiright?

**Saturday**   
**1:24 P.M**

"FIRE! FIRE! STAY AWAY FROM THE BUILDING!" Someone with a megaphone yelled.

"My child's in there!" A man cried, tears streaming down his face.

Come on... just a couple more feet and I'm there, I thought, swinging from web to web making my way towards the building.

 _"IT'S SPIDERMAN!"_ A woman shouted, and I busted into the window on the third floor. The heat instantly stung my face through my suit, and I jerked back when the heat of ashes burned on my feet. I scanned the area and decided to swing above the ashes to make it to the child.

I heard a little girl coughing and screaming for help in the room to the left of me. Carefully stepping over heated ashes and flames, I found a little closet where the little girl's screams were the loudest. I opened the door slowly and saw a little Latina girl with a pink flower in her hair staring up at me. She looked only 4 or 5.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm gonna get you out of here." I said trying to calm her. She turned her head the other way in fear. I sighed and reached my hand out to her. "I'm Spiderman, I'm gonna get you out of here. Please just take my hand and you can see your dad again." I tried to convince her. Finally, she took my hand. I pulled her to my chest and held onto her, while swinging out of the building.

When I was almost fully out of the building, one more swing to go, I noticed something. The floor had collapsed below me. Before I had enough time to stop myself from landing, I let go of the web and me and the little girl were sent straight down. Quicky, I shot a web to the ceiling. But we were still plummeting down. Finally, just before we hit the ground, our momentum stopped when the web clung onto the wood ceiling.

Looking around, I noticed the flames were worse down here. Red and orange flames seemed to cover every corner of the floor. Doing a 360, finally I found a path-this might hurt a little.

I held onto the little girl and told her to hold her breathe.

I ran.

**Saturday  
** **1:43 P.M**

I pulled my sweaty, burnt mask off my head and ran my fingers through my hair. Taking a breath of the non-intoxated air, I was relieved to finally feel the fresh, crisp air filling my lungs.

Until I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand.

I quickly forced the still-hot mask back on my face and turned around to see a figure on the building with me.

"Hey Spidey-boy." A man in a red and black leather suit said. I raised an eyebrow he couldn't see.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"I'm none other than the famous mercenary, Deadpool." He chirped. Now I recognise him.

"What the hell do you want?" I spat at him. I'm not very fond of Deadpool if I do say so myself.

"Just wanted to congratulate you on saving that kid from the burning building." He said.

"Uh-huh. And that's it?" I asked.

"Yes. Well... no." He sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I said sternly. "What could you possibly want so badly you have to bother me and my work?"

"I need your help." He said.

"Like I'm gonna help you. You reckless, suicidal murderer." I said.

"Just hear me out. I'm looking for this guy named P-" He was interrupted by an explosion nearby. "What the hell was that?! Sounded like my blind black mother just had diarrhea in her-"

"Shut up Pool." I said angrily, shooting a web towards the explosion to investigate it.

"Wait sweet cheeks, we never finished our conversation!" Deadpool called after me. I rolled my eyes again and kept swinging to the explosion.

Saturday 6:38 P.M

"Hey MJ!" I said happily, answering the phone.

"Heyyyyy Peter..." She said nervously over the phone.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Um, no not really! I've been taken to a-" the phone shoots out some weird noises and I hear someone else speak. "Hey there Petey Parker. I got your girlfriend Mary Jane here... If you want her alive, I suggest you follow the address I've sent you." A recognizable voice demands.

Deadpool?

"Okay, okay, I'll do it! Just don't hurt Mary Jane!" I say worriedly.

The call ends.

**Saturday  
6:57 P.M**

Finally, I make it to the address Deadpool-or whoever that was- sent to me. Of course the destination is an old abandoned warehouse hidden in an alleyway. What better cliche place is out there?

"Spidey? Where the hell is Peter?" Deadpool asks, walking out the front door of the abandoned warehouse.

"He sent me to get Mary Jane. Why do you have her? You're supposed to be a hero, not a villain!" I yelled.

"Ughhhhhhhh SPIDEY! You ruined everything... I'm just trying to... uhh... have a little fun?" He said, not being very convincing. But I don't care, convincing or not, my goal is to get Mary Jane. So I'm going to do that.

"Pool, this is your last chance. Hand over Mary Jane and I won't have to force my way in." I warned. He didn't move a muscle. I sighed and shot a web to the second floor, smashing through a window. I hear Deadpool curse under his breath as I web my way down to the first floor, where I'm hoping MJ is waiting for me.

When I make it to the first floor, MJ is tied to the chair in the middle of the dimly lit room.

The wood building up the warehouse is mossy and creates a wet, yucky smell.

Deadpool's nowhere in sight.

"Mary Jane!" I call, shooting a web to the ceiling to swing over to her. But something stops me.

"Not so fast sweet cheeks!" Deadpool calls, throwing a katana my way, purposely not hitting me though. I'm stopped in my tracks. I let out an angry groan and shoot another web, this time to her chair trying to pull her to me. I see she has tape over her mouth, which explains why she's not loud.

"It's okay MJ I'm gonna get you out of here!" I say, untying the strings restraining her to the chair. She lets out a muffled cry, her eyes widening at something behind me. Before I can react, something hits me in the head and I'm sent to the ground.

"What the hell Spidey?! Why are you even here?! How did you find out about this?!" Deadpool asks angrily. Before I reply, I roll from my back to my stomach and heave myself up.

"Why-" I begin, "Why are y-you doing th-this?" I ask, my voice trembling from being dizzy after the fall.

"I'll explain it all later sweetie." Deadpool says angrily, hitting my head one more time before I go unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear-  
> Why are you reading this? Want well written content? Read my other stuff!  
> Anyways, if you still want to read:  
> I promise the writing gets better. I know it's very cringy right now but if you want to stick around (heh stick around) then I can at least assure you it gets better. You know... around the end. Oh boy if you're reading this messy story you truly have nothing to do. I'm sorry.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello reader!

**Saturday  
11:53 P.M**

"Deadpool get away from her..." I groan after waking up, my memory of what happened just a few hours earlier slowly coming back. I got up onto my feet and looked around for Mary Jane, who was nowhere in sight. Shit.

"MJ! MJ where'd you go? Deadpool I swear to Christ I'm gonna-" 

"Oh hey Spidey!" I hear a female voice say behind me. I make sure my mask is still on my head (thankfully it is) and I whip around to see who was there. 

I study the figure in front of me. I see a girl wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. She has dirty blonde short hair and green eyes. Her freckles stand out the most: they're everywhere. 

"Who are you?" I ask. She smiles and waves off the question.

"Doesn't matter. Just another... citizen." She says, twitching her head like there was a high pitched noise in her ear. But I heard nothing.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yes I'm fine sir." She said.

Sir? Nobody's ever called me _sir_ before. Heck, I sound like I'm fifteen so nobody really had a reason to. 

"Well, I must be going, bad guys to catch." I say awkwardly. She nods.

Before I shoot a web to a building next to the warehouse, she stops me. "Wait!" She says.

"What?" I ask her. She walks a couple feet closer. 

"I got something to show ya." She says. And before I can react, she grabs me, spins me around and shoves a sharp object into my neck. Instantly I feel a burning through my veins. I try to reach out in front of me but all I grasp is air. My vision gets blurry. 

I pass out. Again. 

**Sunday  
3:42 A.M**

"Finally awake Spidey?" The girl asks. I try moving my right hand to block a blinding light shining in my eyes. But I'm restrained. 

"Where am I? Why the hell am I here?" I ask her.

"Damn you sure talk much." She says dodging my questions. I still can't see anything due to the light blaring at my eyes.

Suddenly, I hear a door burst open.

"Holy fuck holes! Does _anybody_ know how to turn on the air conditioning?! I'm as hot and sticky as a horny grandma!"

Deadpool's here.

"Finally." The girl sasses. 

"Oh heyyyy Katrina. Still mad about the whole killing-your-boyfriend thing? Yeah... not sorry. Look on the bright side, he was a dick anyways!" Deadpool says. I still can't see what's going on, and I tug against my restraints violently. 

"Oh hey Spidey. Long time no see. I'm just gonna kill this hot babe right here then I'll be right with ya." He says, pulling out his two katanas. 

"You motherfucker. I'm gonna rip out your brains and feed them to your boyfriend!" She threatens. 

"Haha, I'd love to see _that!"_ Deadpool says happily.

I hear them charge at each other, swords clanging. 

I keep tugging at my restraints, but no luck getting them lose. The leather is too thick around my wrists and ankles. I'm laying on a metal bed facing the ceiling. 

Finally, I hear two swords stab into the girl as she lets out a painful scream. Even if she kidnapped me, I can't help but wince at the sound of someone being killed. 

I hear her body drop to the ground, lifeless. 

"Alright sweetums lets get you outta here." Deadpool says while cutting my restraints with a combat knife. 

"Don't call me that." I say, sitting up and letting out a sigh.

"So what the hell was that earlier?" He asks angrily. 

"What the hell was what? _You_ kidnapped an innocent person then got mad at _me_ like you were doing the right thing!" 

"Okay listen up, sweetcheeks, I _may_ have made a slight mistake. Lets just drop that whole situation, okay?" I rolled my eyes. _Of course_ he made a mistake. 

"Is MJ okay, though?" I ask, just to make sure.

"She's fine Webs."

I sighed. "I need to get home. What time is it?" I asked.

"4 A.M." He replied. 

" _4 A.M!_ I'm lucky it's the weekend!" I screeched, quickly getting off the metal bed. I started towards the door, trying not the look at the girl's body as I walked out.

"Uhhh, you _might_ wanna watch where you're stepping!" Deadpool calls after me. I don't slow down. 

I reach the door and slam it open. Only to find I'm 30 feet off the ground. And falling.

"AH!" I screech, trying to turn my body to face upright so I can shoot a web. Finally, I'm falling feet first, in a position where I can shoot a web. I feel the web cling onto a surface, and I let out a breath as I become still, dangling. I hear a sound resembling sandpaper against a hard surface. Then I feel a crash against the building I'm hanging onto.

Until I come to my senses and realize I'm not on a building at all.

I'm on a boat.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cringe cringe cringe cringe

"What in the actual hell...?" I say quietly while I start climbing my web. I look up to see Deadpool at the top, looking out the door. 

"Need help, baby boy?" He called. 

"Don't call me that!" I said. Such a ridiculous nickname.

Finally, I get to the top and walk into the doorway.

"Why the h-hell is there a-a-a door that leads straight into water?" I say out of breath from climbing. Deadpool smiles under his mask. 

"I warned you." He laughed.

"Why the hell am I on a boat?" I ask, leaning out of the doorway to try and look for land. Which is nowhere in sight. Not from my view at least. 

"I don't know, ask the douchebag who pulled you on here!" He said.

"How are we getting off?" I ask.

"Well you probably can't fly, can you?" He asked too seriously.

"No, I can't Deadpool." I said rolling my eyes. I turned around and closed the door behind me, a foul smell filling my nose. "Agh! Could you at least do something with the body?!" I wined. 

"Like what?! Give it a bath?!" He joked. I snorted and continued inside, staying far away from the body. I finally got to get a better look at the scenery. 

The walls were metal, along with the floor and ceiling. The ceiling had big white lights hanging from it. I saw wooden boxes stacked in areas around the room, and there was a table next to the chair I was laid back on. Other than that, the room was empty. But there was a door in sight. 

"Where does that door lead to?" I asked Deadpool, hoping he'd know.

"I don't know sweet cheeks, but it doesn't hurt to find out... like an adventure!" He chirped happily.

I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes.

"Comeon' Spidey, let's see what's behind this door!" He said, picking up his pace to walk right next to me. We went up to the door.

I pulled the handle, but it was locked.

"Oh motherfucker!" Deadpool said, then kicked the door. It opened reluctantly.

"Well that was easy." I commented. 

He gave me a slight push and said "After you." I sighed and made my way into the pitch black room.

"Hmm I wonder if there's torture devices here. Or maybe this is a weapon room. Ooh, maybe it's a room used for-"

"Shut up!" I demanded, "Listen." I said, and the sound of boots clanking against the metal floor was getting closer to us.

"Oh someone's coming! Do you think they're delivering us pizza?!" 

I turned around and slapped his chest. "This is serious!" I said.

"Oh I know. This is seriously serious and we need to pay serious attention to what's about to happen or something serious is going to seriously hurt us." 

Then, a door on the other side of the room busted open.

Deadpool sighed. "Seriously?"

A bunch of soldiers' shadows stood at the doorway.

"We're screwed."

**Sunday**   
**4:00 A.M**

"Hahaha Spidey! You should've seen your face!" Deadpool laughed when we finished taking down the soldiers at the door.

My heart jumped at the thought that my mask wasn't on my face somehow, but I checked to make sure. When I felt the mask, I let out a sigh of relief. "You can't even see my face smart one." I commented. 

"Well you kinda just stood there like a bitch who realized her brother is fucking her mom... so same thing." He replied. I made a grossed-out face that he couldn't see, wondering why the heck he would say that. "And like, you wouldn't even let me _kill_ the soldiers? Golly! Controlling wife am I right?" He snorted. I shot him a look.

"What?!" He asked innocently.

"Let's just get the hell off this ship before I kill _you._ " I say, making my way to the door the soldiers came from. 

"Ouch, that hurt Spidey." Deadpool says, dramatically putting his hand to his chest. I roll my eyes and walk into the hallway. 

The hall goes down for what looks like miles both left and right. 

"Well shit!" Deadpool yells, his voice echoing down the halls. 

"How the hell are we getting off this thing?!" I ask.

"We could like... kill the captain and take over the-"

"No!" I cut him off. "No killing!" I say.

He sighs. "Lame." 

I start walking down the hallway, looking at the doors that fill each wall. None of them are labeled. I stop when one of the doors has a "caution" sign on it. I walk up to it and look through the small window to try and see something, but the lights are off.

"Ooh! Caution! I think that's Japanese for 'let's go in'!" Deadpool cheerily says. 

"Uh, I don't think that's such a great idea-"

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Instantly, a red flashing light fills the hallways and a loud alarm goes off. 

"Well isn't that convenient." Deadpool says. 

"Someone pulled the alarm, we need to get out of here fast." I say as calmly as possible, though my heart is beating a million miles. 

"Chill out Spidey, follow me." He says, motioning me down the hallway.

We sprint down the hallway while I silently pray Deadpool knows what he's doing. He turns into a door on the left and we enter a bright room. The captain is sitting on a chair in front of control systems.

"What are you-" I begin as Deadpool dashes to the captain. "Wait! Don't you-" I start, but the captain is already dead on the ground before I can finish. I struggle to catch my breath as I see the newly dead corpse tossed across the room.

"No time for mourning Spidey, we have to get out of here." Deadpool says, taking the wheel. 

He turns the ship around, and we're headed home.

Hopefully. 


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa these chapters look a lot shorter on AO3 than they do on Wattpad...   
> Speaking of, if you're a cool human you'll follow me on Wattpad @Starliss_Ember!   
> Hahahahhahahhafhhusefshfsivh anyways

**Sunday  
4:58 A.M**

"Why would you do that? I told you not to kill anyone!" I scold the merc.

"Oh chill out about it, Spidey. It's just one body!" He replied. I made an angry sigh and looked out the window, watching us slowly approaching land as the sun emerges over the horizon of the waters- and I must say, it's a beautiful sight.

"Don't fall asleep, we aren't even in the city yet." Deadpool says to me. I realize I zoned out while I was watching the gentle waters crash up against the approaching beach.

"I'm not, thank you." I reply.

"How old are you anyways?" He asks me, "I mean, you said something about it being the weekend... you don't still go to school do you?" He laughs.

"It's none of your business, Pool." I reply.

"I'll take that as a yes. College? _High school?"_ He asks.

"Shut up about it! It doesn't matter." I yelled. "We're here anyways. Goodbye Deadpool."

**Sunday  
3:14 P.M**

"Peter? Hey Peter, wake up." I hear a calming voice whisper. I feel warm hands shaking me awake.

"What's up Aunt May?" I ask sleepily.

"Peter it's Sunday. We have a wedding, remember? Hurry up and get a shower, we'll leave in a half hour, okay?" She said. I sat up in my bed and made a slight nodding motion. She stood up from the foot of my bed and headed towards the door, closing it behind her. Before I could even stand up, my stomach growled for food.

I haven't eaten in over a day.

I guess work can really distract me. I'll just eat at the wedding I guess. I stand up and walk to my closet, opening the sliding mirror door to reveal nothing more than a clothes rack and piles of clothes on the floor. I stood on my tiptoes and reached for the shelf above the clothes rack where my nice suits were. I pulled out a classic tuxedo with a red stylish bowtie.

I grabbed some nice dress pants and everything else I need, and head to the bathroom to take my shower.

**Sunday  
3:32 P.M**

"You ready Pete?" Aunt May asks as I walk out of the bathroom all dressed up.

"Yes I am. Who's getting married again?"

Aunt May laughs, "Peter! Alexa and Oliver. Oliver your cousin? Remember?"

"Ehh not really, but okay. I haven't been out anywhere fancy in a while." I say. She laughs a bit.

"Yeah, you're always in your room doing god knows what. You barely spend time with _me_ anymore..." She trails off and my smile fades. I look down to the ground in shame and she shakes off the sad expression on her face and motions us to the door.

**Sunday  
4:00 P.M**

After the 20-minute drive, we arrive at the place the wedding is going to be held. The scenery is outdoors, with a pavillion on the right decorated in flowers. Directly in front of us is where the vows with most likely be exchanged, and to the left there's a small building I can guess holds the food and drink.

"Well Peter, we'd better go sit down and wait for the bride and groom." She said smiling, although I swear I saw sadness behind those eyes.

"Okay." I reply, and we both make our way to the groom's side of the long brown benches that remind me of a church's. The bride begins down the walkway after the flower girl showers the path with pedals. The bride walks up to the groom, and the couple exchange their vows.

I hear a couple "I do"s, and then they kiss. I smile as I watch the way they look at each other... it's beautiful. I never really realized love can go two ways: Happiness and success, and sadness and loss. But like my Uncle always said... you can't have love without loss.

After everyone makes their way to the building for dances and such, I make my way to the bathroom. I push open the men's door and walk to the mirror, my smile fading.

Weddings are supposed to be beautiful, a time of union. But all it makes me think about is MJ... how good we could've had it before...

"Oh, excuse me." I hear someone say as they walk in. I wave them off and leave the bathroom while they find a stall. I walk up to a table and grab a cup of punch. Being 19 can suck sometimes.

"Hey!" I hear a guy say in my direction. I look up and see a guy all dressed up but I didn't recognize him. And his face... I've never seen a face so scarred.

"Oh, uh, hello." I say in the friendliest tone I can pull off. He walks up to me with a smile.

"You're Peter Parker, right?" He asks.

"Uh, yes, do you need something?" I tense up. This guy seems suspicious. I don't know it's just something in the way he moves, it's like he's always prepared for someone to attack.

"Hey no need to get so tense, I'm not gonna hurt ya. I just wanna talk that's all. I knew your Uncle Ben... he used to talk all about you and how you're such an amazing child and stuff. He would always gush about how you were so good in school." He said with a slight smile on his face.

I zoned out after he mentioned my Uncle Ben... I didn't snap back into reality until he noticed I wasn't paying attention and said something.

"Oh... sorry. Um, it was nice meeting you but I must be going." I said turning around. But I felt a tight grasp on my wrist. I looked back and he was staring me in the eye with a look I saw no trace of before. But it wasn't anger. I just couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, but it made me more suspicious because it didn't seem friendly.

"Wait, Peter, I wanted to say something." He said. I yanked out of his grip and stared at him with anger and distrust.

"What?" I said harshly, making him aware I didn't appreciate the way he grabbed my wrist.

He just plastered another smile on his face and told me nevermind. I narrowed my eyes at him then turned around shaking my head. This man was suspicious, and I don't plan leaving before I know what's up with him. 


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you get the reference at the end of this chapter, you're my new best friend. Anyways I recommend you stop reading now before it gets hectic.

**Sunday  
11:03 P.M**

And yet again, I welcome another night of no sleep.

I just heard the radio station talking about a robbery nearby, and I can't _not_ do anything about it. It'll just be a quick trip there and back, and then I can keep my eye on the suspicious guy. I run to the car and open the trunk. I make sure nobody is watching and I grab my suitcase with my suit. I double check that nobody's watching, and I run as fast as possible to an alley nearby. I change into my suit- my spiderman suit- and set off to the location of the robbery. 

When I make it there, I see one guy and one girl, both armed and have masks, committing the robbery. I swing over there just as they are leaving the bank. I swing right in front of them and the startled look in their eyes gives me the confidence to continue. 

"Where do you think you're going?" I ask, and the guy lifts up his gun. But before he can shoot, I stick a web to it and pull it out of his grip. The girl tries the same thing, but I pull her gun behind me using a web as well. Then they both drop the bags of money they have and start running.

Oh no you don't.

I swing after them and pull the girl towards me. The guy doesn't stop. I push the girl against a street light and web her to it. Then I swing after the guy. Once I reach him it turns into a full fist fight. He punches my stomach. I'm taken aback a bit, but I use a web to pull him towards me and punch him in the face. He falls to the ground, blood spilling from his nose. I crouch down near him to check for weapons, then web him to the ground for the cops to find him.

Then I hear a gunshot.

Before I can react, I hear the sound of metal against metal, and then someone laughs. 

"Aha Spidey you totally would've died if I wasn't here to save your sweet, bubbly ass!" A voice I know says. 

I turn to face Deadpool, but he's facing the girl. I see him about to throw a katana at her.

"Deadpool no!" I screech, shooting a web at his katana and pulling it out of his hand. He doesn't say anything, but he turns to me. I can imagine he doesn't have a very amused look under that mask. 

I look back up to the girl and web over there, then snatch the gun out of her hand before she figures out a way to reload it. I web her hand onto the post and turn back to Deadpool, "You know it's not necessary to kill, right?" I say to him.

"Of course it's usually not _necessary,_ but I can tell you one thing: it's more fun that way!" He exclaims, turning around and walking towards his katana. 

"Why are you here anyways? I was handling myself fine." I say, even though that last part may not be true.

"Oh really? That gun in your hand says otherwise." He says. I drop the gun in my hand and kick it to the side. 

"Deadpool we need to go, the cops are on their way." I say, hearing the sirens in the distance coming closer. 

I shoot a web to a building behind him and swing over there. I turn back and see him running in my direction. I wait on the building for him, and he makes it up the stairs after about 2 years. 

"Gee golly Spidey, you're supposed to be the nice one here but you make me run up a building? _Using stairs?!_ That's kinda rude you know." He says when he catches up to me.

"That's payback for killing the innocent Captain on that ship." I reply. 

"Psh, you can't be sure he was even innocent." 

"Exactly! So how would you know?" I ask. He replies with a sigh. I get up from the crouched position I was in, and quickly run behind me, then I jump from the roof we were on to the building next to us. 

"Oh you think you're so cool now Spidey? Well I can do that too!" He says, a little whine in his voice. I cross my arms as I watch him taking a couple steps behind him, preparing to jump. 

He starts running, and once me makes it to the edge, he jumps. But his foot hit the wrong angle. Before I can do anything, he's plummeting down towards the ground. I quickly jump down after him, shooting a web at the wall beside me. But I'm too late. He hits the ground with a _splat._

**Sunday  
11:56 P.M**

"Why didn't you tell me about this 'healing factor' _before_ you went and jumped off the edge of a building?" I asked Deadpool angrily. He started laughing.

"Cuz it was funny! Duhh!" He laughs. I roll my eyes. 

"Well I've got somewhere to be, so if you'll excuse me, I must be going." I say, standing up off the ground we were sitting criss-cross-applesauce on while waiting for Deadpool to heal up.

"Aww where you gotta be sweetums?" He calls after me, standing up. 

"Don't call me that, and it's none of your business." I shoot back at him.

"Oh whaaat, sweet cheeks doesn't like hanging with the all-mighty indestructible amazingly fantastic Deadpool?" He taunts. I whip around and look up to him- taking a minute to realize how close we are to each other. 

"That's not it-I- don't call me that!" I say, stepping back a bit. 

"Awwe, you're so cute when you're mad!" He says. I furrow my eyebrows he can't see while my cheeks get hot.

"Ugh, I hate you Deadpool." I say in annoyance.

"I know you mean love!" He says in an obnoxious tone. I turn away from him and start making my way back to the wedding. 


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore

**Monday  
12:16 A.M**

Once I reach the wedding reception, the partying only seemed to get worse. Inside the building were flashing lights and loud music and many drunk people dancing. I ran my fingers through my hair, hoping it didn't smell like I just stopped a robbery. 

I take in a breath and look around for the suspicious guy from before. I make my way to a table with cake. I had a little bit of ham and salad earlier but man am I hungry. I took a large slice of cake and walked over to a round table with white chairs and white table cloth.

I grabbed my fork and dug into the yellow cake.

**Monday  
1:51 A.M**

After I drove a drunk Aunt May home and laid her down for bed, I made my way to my room. I changed into a blank white t-shirt and some sweatpants, and sat on my bed turning on the T.V. 

" _Just a few hours ago we saw Spiderman at the scene of the robbery, tying up the bad guys like always. But what really surprised us was he wasn't alone! Deadpool- the mercenary who kills for pay- was there at Spiderman's side! We aren't sure if they're working together or what, or if this was a one time thing. Thanks for checking in on Brooklyn News Channel 9, back to you Chad._ " 

I shut off the T.V and rub my face with my hands. I get up from my bed and walk into the kitchen to grab some orange juice. But something wasn't right. 

I felt a cold breeze and whipped around to see my balcony door was open, and a figure was outlined by the moonlight. My eyes widened and I stepped back, slowly placing the orange juice container on the shelf next to me. 

"Hello, Peter Parker."

I gulped at the unrecognizable voice. This one was deep and harsh, like none I've ever heard before. 

"What the hell do you want?" I threatened, putting my fists up defensively. Based on the figure, all I can tell is that he's wearing a large hood and leather armour, with a large blade in his utility belt. 

"Glad you asked," He began, walking in further. I backed up as far as I could, my back against the counter. He was now only a couple feet away from me. "This one dude wants me to kill you. I didn't want to cuz you're only 19, but I get 15 grand from it, so _of course_ I'm gonna do it." He says, and I tense up, looking around for a path to take if he goes after me. "Peter Parker. 19. Works at the Daily Bugle. Has no parents- oh poor you, you have no mommy!" He mocks, and I can barely see his figure mocking someone wiping away tears. 

I narrow my eyes at him.

"Hmm lets see... graduated from school at 17, became Spiderman at 18-"

"Wait h-how do you know about that?!" I exclaim.

"Haha, you think I don't know? I've had my suspicions. But don't you worry your head, scarlet spider, I won't let your secret out. At least not right now." He says. 

"You're out of your mind. You're crazy!" I say, and he turns to me. He starts laughing as he begins walking towards me. I start crawling on the wall and cabinets backwards to get as far as possible from him. 

"You think you're sooo cool as a superhero. But under that mask you're just a weak, scared little child whose attempts to make the world a better place _don't matter!_

Alright, I've had it. 

I grit my teeth as I jump for him, headed straight for the neck. He trips back against a counter but quickly regains balance and grabs me by one arm and throws me against a wall. I cough up some blood and I think I felt something stab into my leg. Before he can hit me again I shoot a web to the opposite wall and slide across the floor. 

"Peter? What's going on? Everything okay?" A voice says as a light turns on. _Aunt May._

"Until next time webs." The man says, and I get a glimpse of his suit. It's all black leather and some metal. He's out of the room in a dash and I'm left bleeding on the floor, barely able to move. 

"Peter what happened?!" Aunt May worriedly exclaims and quickly runs up to me, holding my head in her arms. I cough up some blood but tell her I'm fine and I just fell. 

"You just _fell?_ You expect me to believe that? Peter please tell me what's going on."

"Nothing Aunt May I really just... fell..." I begin, but I drift off to unconsciousness. 

**Monday  
8:39 A.M **

"Aunt May?" I ask as soon as I crawl back into consciousness. 

"Oh Pete." She says, and gives me a kiss on the forehead, then I hear her leave the room I'm in. I slowly get up and look around, and realize I'm in my room. _Thank god she didn't take me to the hospital._

I slowly start to get off the bed and shake my head into focus. I walk over to my closet and take a clean t-shirt and jeans. After I put them on, I walk into the kitchen to see Aunt May at the small wooden table sipping coffee. 

"So you're telling me," She began, taking another sip of coffee, "That because you fell, you got bruises on your back, you're coughing up blood, you have a wound on your leg, _and_ you have multiple scratches on your body?" I bit my lip and looked away.

"Just forget about it Aunt May I'm fine now." I say quickly, and rush out the door before she can say anything. I feel a lump in my throat but I keep myself from getting emotional. 

I need to figure out who that guy was last night. And there's only one person I can think of that might be able to help me. He's the only person I kinda trust that has connection to the dark world. 

Deadpool.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READY FOR CRINGE? KEEP READING AHAHAHA
> 
> I'm sorry

**Monday  
12:47 P.M**

After about an hour of looking around for Deadpool wherever he may be, I stop at a taco shop and grab myself some lunch.

I leave my suit in an ally so I don't have to be Spiderman getting a taco and getting swarmed by a crowd of people. And I'm kind of happy I did.

When I walk up to order a plain soft taco, I notice something. Or someone. 

I look next to me and see someone I recognize...

_Oh my gosh. It's the guy from the wedding!_

He notices me and I see his eyes widen. 

"Peter Parker? I didn't know you lived around here!" The man with the scarred face exclaims.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked angrily.

"Geez, why so salty? I'm just tryin' to be nice!" He says, grabbing his taco from the counter. "Let's catch up a little! Come sit down with me?" He asks. 

I suppose by sitting talking to him I could understand why he's so... _creepy._ But why does he want to talk to me? I watch him grit his teeth trying to keep a confident face as he gestures towards a table on the right of him. 

"Whatever." I give in. 

"Woohoo!" He says waving his taco in the air, everything almost spilling out. I narrow my eyes and we sit down across from each other. 

"You got 5 minutes." I say.

"Whoa okay just trying to have a normal conversation-" He begins, then I see him look to the side. It seems like he's trying to figure out what to say. I narrow my eyes at him.

"You know what, forget it." I say, standing up from my chair quickly.

"Baby boy wait! Sweetheart! My one and only!" The man calls chasing after me, dropping his taco. He runs up to me and grabs my arm, spinning me around.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are, or why you're acting like this, but _please_ just leave me alone you creep!" I say, ripping out of his grip and speed-walking away. He isn't following me now as far as I can tell, so I make a couple turns in some alleys and reach the one with my suit. I slip into my suit and swing up to the roof of a tall building. 

"Who is Peter Parker?" A voice behind me says. I turn around and see Deadpool standing on the other side of the building's roof.

"Deadpool! I've been looking all around for you. Where have you- wait. Did you say _Peter Parker?"_ I ask, just now comprehending what he said.

"Yeeeah, aren't you two close buddies? He takes your pictures for you?" Pool asks, casually walking up closer to me.

"Uhm, uhh, I don't know who you're talking about-"

"Oh come on sweet cheeks, you're a terrible liar." He says.

"Why are you asking?" I change the subject.

"I dunno, just wondering. What does it take to get that close to the great _Spiderman?"_ He asks, now only about a foot away.

"Deadpool, please, drop the subject. Peter is just my camera person, nothing more. What does it matter anyways?" 

"Nothing, it doesn't matter to me at all sweetums." He says cheerfully, then he pulls out his dual swords. "Now I've got some people to unalive..."

"Wait, first of all, _no._ You're not unalive-ing anybody on my watch," I say, he lets out an 'awww' but then puts his swords away. "Second of all, I need to talk to you."

"What could you possibly need from me?" He asks, letting out a chuckle, "Oh I think I know-"

"It's about someone. This guy, he broke into my house last night and nearly killed me. I need your help to track him down." 

"Aww man, I was so totally wrong." He says, facepalming. I roll my eyes and continue.

"Anyways, do you think you could help me?" 

"Of course, anything for you baby boy." He flicks his finger up under my chin. I let out an annoyed sigh but my cheeks probably resemble a tomato.

"Let's get to work, please." 

**Thursday  
4:17 P.M**

"Mary Jane please just drop it, I'm sorry for skipping Monday. I know the presentation was due but I was really sick and-"

"No, Peter don't even try that with me. I know you were probably too lazy to get up and you slept in and played video games all day or something. Come on Peter, I know things are hard but that's no excuse to skip school."

"You have no idea," I blurt, then quickly change the subject, "Well I'll have to talk to you later MJ, I have homework to catch up on." 

"Whatever Peter. Goodbye." She says, and I hear the phone hang up. I sigh and blink away the tears forming in my eyes. God I miss me and MJ. 

I continue walking down the street on my way to the coffee shop. The hot sun beating down on my pale face. I make it to the coffee shop and order a mocha frappe and continue down the street. 

"Hey! It's penis Parker!!" Someone calls in front of me. I see Flash and his buddies sitting at a table outside a restaurant. I roll my eyes and grit my teeth as I turn back the other way. Flash's insults are something I _don't_ need right now. 

I pull out my phone and scroll through my instagram. Eventually I stumble upon an account of a person I now recognize. 

" _Wade Wilson._ " So that's the name of the guy with the scarred face. In an attempt to turn off my phone, I happen to request to follow the account. _Crap._ Too late to turn back now, he's gonna get the notification anyways so why not. 

I turn off my phone and wait to be accepted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all: I don't know don't even ask me honestly I just created the most random character in the world he's not even relevant but wHaTeVeR hope you kind of enjoyed please read my other content instead :D thanks xx


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello thereeee

My back was against the wall, a hand on my throat choking me. 

"Now, Spiderman, your death has come. All of the attempts you've made to save the city are worth _nothing._ You are nothing. You're a worthless, sad, lonely piece of meat who thinks he's doing what's right but in reality, everyone hates him. Hear that Spidey? Everyone hates you!" 

I force back the tears-both from sadness and lack of breath. I can't even make out a word as he tightens his grip on my throat. The grip of my hand around his wrist tightening along with it.

"Why do you even try? What's the point? Everyone's gonna die anyways. Trying to make yourself happier? Your sad depressed self? I mean, even Mary Jane thinks this. Come on Spidey, just give up on it already." He says, but still, I can't move. I can't do anything. He has me above the ground has he chokes the life out of me. I squeeze my eyes shut, wishing for this to stop. Wishing for someone to help me like I help all of those people in alleys at midnight when a robber is trying to steal their wallet. Why won't someone save me when all I do is save them? Am I really worthless?

"And you know what the best part is, Spidey?" He smirks. I manage to open my eyes to see what he's doing. He takes his mask off, but all I can do is widen my eyes. I can't even gasp at the sight before me. The recognizable scarred face leans closer to me. "I've been under your nose the whole time." He whispers, then I'm thrown to the ground.

The man in the black armour stands above me as my vision goes to black. 

**Friday  
5:26 A.M**

I wake up, sweat covering my forehead, heart beating a million miles a minute, and my eyes watering. I touch my throat to make sure it wasn't real, and I begin coughing at the thought. I run my fingers through my hair as I still struggle to breath.

I haven't had a nightmare in years. 

I stand up from my bed, legs almost giving out from shaking so much, and I make my way to the bathroom. I flick on the light and look at myself. There's red circles around my eyes, my lips are dried and cracked, and my hair is greasy and a mess. I wipe away tears that escaped as I turn on the faucet and splash my face. 

What if the nightmare is right? What if the man in the black armour really _is_ that creepy guy Wade Wilson? What if... what if...

I turn off the faucet and take a large breath. At least the nightmare is over and I'm not in the grasp of... whoever that was. I turn off the light of the bathroom and walk out. Once I get back into my bed and grab my phone from the nightstand, I check the time.

5:31? I might as well stay up and not risk another nightmare. Plus, I have to get up in half an hour anyways. Speaking of Wade Wilson, it looks like he approved my follow request on instagram. I open up my phone and go to his account. He only has 7 followers? He might have trust issues, which is surprising seeing as how he was so outgoing just a few days ago when I saw him at the taco bar. 

I scroll through his page and- _damn he has one hot bod._ I notice a light blush on my cheeks but shake my head. _Are you serious Peter? You don't even know him! He's creepy as fuck too!_ But yet I keep scrolling. 50% of the pictures are just pictures of his chest. I guess he must be prideful in his muscles- and I don't blame him if I do say so myself. I wonder why the pictures are so light though, and appear to have some kind of beauty filter on them. Well, whatever it is, it's still _hot._ Just as I was about to shut off my phone, it vibrates. 

I got a message. 

The message was a DM. From... Wade Wilson. I gulped but opened the message. It read:

'I thought you hated me!' 

'What does that mean?' I replied. 

'Well you said you wanted to stay away from me, you thought I was a creep, etc etc...' He texted. 

'Well... I changed my mind I guess.' I texted, hopefully he'd buy it. 

'Huh.' Was all he said back, and I closed my phone. It was already almost 6, so I decided to start getting ready for school. 

**Saturday  
3:07 P.M**

Another meet-up with Deadpool about the man in the black armour. Within the last week, we've met up a couple times, and discovered the location of where the man's staying after a little spying. Deadpool and I decided to go to his location and take him down before he can attack anybody else. 

"Pool, remember, please don't kill him. Once we have him down, let me web him up, okay?" I ask. He sighs but nods. Lately he seems to be actually _willing_ to try not and kill anybody. At first he was reluctant, but the more we hung out, the more he's actually tried not to kill anyone. 

We head out to find the man in the black armour. 

**Saturday  
4:11 P.M**

"You know, there's more names in the world than 'Man in the Black Armour', why don't we come up with a genius name for him? Hmm black licorice? Nahh. Black Mamba? Nope, too snake-y. Oooh! How about Kylo Ren?!" Deadpool fantasized. 

"Focus Deadpool." I said as we sat crouched on a roof adjacent to the building the man in the black armour- or "Kylo Ren" (I have to admit, he kind of does look like Kylo Ren, just without the silver in his mask)- was staying. Right behind the building was a lake, it was big and beautiful and stretched far. But we're in the part of the city that most people don't go to. The abandoned part of the city. The part of the city where crime is the highest. 

"You ready webs?" Deadpool asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aghhh this fic is so EVERYWHERE ew ew ew  
> ~  
> If you're still reading, props to you. You're truly an og. Fishing within the depths of all fanfictions good and bad, smutty and fluffy, angsty and cute, you truly are a powerful force that cannot be reckoned with. Why you're still reading this is unknown, but nonetheless, thank you.

When we finally got into the building, all I can think about is tearing off that mask. I mean... what if I see Wade Wilson? What if it really is him? I wouldn't be surprised honestly, but that nightmare felt so _real._

"Okay sweetums, we need to go all super stealth on this one. Let's be the teenage mutant ninja turtles! I'll be Leonardo, and you can be the rat!" 

I turn to him with an unamused face. Even though he can't see it, he probably knows. 

"What? You've never seen turtles fight crime before?" He asks. 

"Focus, Pool, please. I want to get this over-"

Before I can finish my sentence, a floorboard above us creaks. We both go silent. 

"Why hello there Spidey. I see you've brought a friend." The Man in the Black Armour taunts. 

"Get down here and fight me like a man!" I yell, hoping I don't give away my fear. He just chuckles. 

Suddenly, he's in front of me. 

I turn to Deadpool and see he pulled the man down here with a grappling hook.

"Not my ideal technique, but whatever works." I say. 

"Whatever works? Does that mean-"

"No, that does not mean you can unalive people." I say back. He sighs, then quickly changes the subject. 

"Anyways, time to have some fun."

"Can we just skip that tonight, Pool? I want to go right to the taking-off-the-mask part." I say.

"Spidey being so _needy?_ Damn. First you say I can't unalive people, and now I can't even play with them? You know you're gonna have to repay me somehow baby boy. My place, eight o'clock? I'll bang the sense out of your little ass." He smirks.

"Deadpool!" 

A deep blush spreads across my face. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I stammer, trying to be confident.

"Oh what baby boy? Don't act like you don't want me." He taunts. Stepping closer. Really close. I can almost feel his breath on my shoulder. I narrow my eyes and push him away before he notices the... _bulge._

Dammit.

Deadpool's joked about that with me before, but this time was different. It made me feel... different... the way he seemed almost serious.

What am I thinking?!

"I'm still here you know!" The man in the black armour says, annoyed. Deadpool turns to him but I can still feel the smirk behind his mask. I almost forget about what had just happened and my mind switches gears. Back to being a superhero. 

"Oh, yes! Right. Time to see who you are." Deadpool says cheerily. I gulp.

_What if it's..._

Deadpool's hand makes its way to the head of the man. 

_It couldn't be..._

His hand is almost touching the black armour covering his head.

_But what if..._

Deadpool pulls on the mask.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. A white male with black long hair and brown eyes stare up at us. 

_It's not._

"Actually scratch that. _You're_ the rat." Deadpool tells the man. 

"Spiderman... don't act like I won't tell the whole world your true identity." He smirks. My eyes widen.

Oh yeah... he knows who I am...

"Spiderman is-" 

_WHAM_

"Hey! I wasn't finished with him!" Deadpool whines. The man has a large bruise on his face, I punched him hard enough to knock him out. 

"What the hell are we gonna do with him?" I say quietly. 

"I don't know. But is it true he knows your identity?" Pool asks.

"Unfortunately, yeah. And I don't know _how_ or _why_ he knows it, but it makes him dangerous." I reply.

"You know I can always-"

"No." 

"Fine." He murmurs.

**Sunday  
9:23 A.M**

We decided to just have me web him up and leave him for the cops. If he reveals my identity, we have a backup plan. I personally don't like it, but it'll keep me out of jail.

I'm in the middle of making more web fluid when I get a notification on my phone.

It's from Wade.

'Hey there sweet cheeks ;)'

'What?' I reply.

'Can we talk?' He asks.

'Um, sure what's up?' I ask.

'I'm sorry for saying what I said. I'm a little messed up in the head if ya know what I mean. We should hang out sometime. You seem pretty cool. And you're cute ;))' 

I gulp.

What am I supposed to say? He's super creepy. But I dunno, maybe in the span of a couple days he changed somehow? Everyone deserves a second chance... so...

'Sure. Where and when?'

'Yay! How about later tonight? 6 o'clock at Yummo's, the fancy restaurant on main street? I'll pay.' He texts. What is this, a date? I don't even know the guy. But there's a first time for everything. But I'm _only_ doing this because I want to know how he knew my Uncle Ben, and why he always acts so crazy. Not for any other reason of course. He's not good looking or anything...

'Sure. See you there.'

**Sunday  
** **1:07 P.M**

"You WHAT?! _"_

"You heard me. I have a date! I mean I just plan on getting to know the guy, but he's cute and stuff." Deadpool tells me. 

Well that's suspicious. Wade Wilson and Deadpool both have a date at a fancy restaurant tonight... What am I thinking?! Wade is way too creepy to be _Deadpool._ I mean yes Deadpool makes remarks about my ass, but Wade is just _crazy._ There's no way. No way! 

"W-where's the restaurant you're going to?" I ask.

"Nope. Nice try sweet cheeks. I don't want you to follow me there and see my identity." He says, "Although if you _really_ want to see me, we can meet up in an alleyway and _get some._ Then you'll see my true glory. All 9 inch-"

"OKAY! I get it, Deadpool." I interrupt. I hold my head in my hand as I try as hard as possible to get this annoying blush to go away.

_I wonder how good he would be though..._

But if he really is Wade Wilson, I don't know what I would do. 

What am I thinking?! There's no way Deadpool and Wade Wilson are _the same person._ I'm crazy! I'm just gonna have a normal dinner with a normal person and have normal conversations and normal food.

Besides the whole Wade-being-insane part. 

But if you think about it... Wade and Pool both call me annoying nicknames like 'baby boy' and 'sweetums'. At the taco bar, first I saw Wade, then only a few minutes later Deadpool was up at the rooftops with me. And the wedding, me and Wade spoke, then I saw Deadpool at the robbery with me around the same time, and I didn't see Wade after that. 

I guess there's only one way to find out. 


	11. Chapter Ten

**Sunday  
5:43 P.M**

"Where you headed to Pete?" Aunt May asks me as I walk out of the bathroom in a tuxedo.

"Um," I force the blush out of my cheeks, "Just a date thingy, I guess."

Why are you blushing?! He's a creep, remember?!

"Okay, tell me how it goes." She smiles and kisses me on the forehead. I smile and make a few last adjustments to my outfit, and head out.

**Sunday  
5:54 P.M**

"Welcome to Yummo's. Do you have a reservation?" A french man at the front desk asks.

"Um yes, for Wilson?" 

"Ah, Wilson." He says, making it sound like "Wheel-son". I just smile politely as he points me to the table. I look over to see a table for two, set at the far back of the restaurant. I make my way past the neatly set tables. 

"Dang Pete, you really got dressed up for this occasion." Wade comments as I sit down across from him. 

"So did you, I can see." I replied, gesturing towards his tuxedo that he has on as well. He just shot me a crooked smile as the waitress appeared to order us drinks.

"I'll take an ice cold beer. Bud lite. And you Pete?" Wade asks.

Dang, he's being awfully nice... for Wade.

"I'll just have a water, thank you." I reply. She nods her head and makes her way to the kitchen. Now it's just me and Wade. 

"So baby boy, what's up?" Wade asks, putting his palms under his chin and leaning forwards like he's interested. 

Is he?

 _That's not the main focus here, Peter._ I remind myself, _we need to figure out if this is Deadpool or not._

"Uhm, nothing much I guess," I say then nervously laugh, putting my pointer finger under the top of my tux and lifting it up out of anxiety. 

Or is it getting hot in here?

"Awe, you're cute when you're nervous." Wade says. I look away to try and hide the blush, but it's obvious Wade can see it. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Wade's face shift into a less flirty and more concerned one. But only for a split second. I look back at him and raise an eyebrow, but his face goes right back to the traditional smirk. 

"So uh... how did you know my Uncle Ben?" I asked. His face changed once again, this time as if he wasn't prepared for a question like this. But once again, it goes right back to normal as he speaks again.

"We used to be business partners..." He said quietly.

"Uh-huh. And what job was that?" I asked. 

"We were uh, you know, in the... police force together." Wade said, scratching the back of his head. 

Uncle Ben did work in the police force.

"Oh. Okay." I said. I'm not entirely sure I believe him, but I'll just leave the subject at that for now. 

"My turn. How do you know Spiderman?" He asked. My eyes widened. 

"Um, I just you know, take pictures for him that's all. We're good buddies actually." I said. He nodded and didn't say anything.

Cheeks red and ears hot, I tell Wade I'm gonna use the restroom and get up. He just stares at me as I leave the table.

**Sunday**   
**6:12 P.M  
Wade's POV**

[He's getting up for the bathroom, now's your chance! You brought that gun for a reason, Wade.]

{Actually, he's kinda cute. Maybe we should fuck him first. Just imagine how hot-}

"Shut up!" I whisper at them, as I watch Peter make his way to the bathroom. 

I stand up.

Peter reaches the door to the restroom. 

I begin walking.

He walks into the restroom. 

I'm halfway. 

[What are you doing?! I thought you liked him? And he's Spidey's best buddy. How could you hurt him like that?]

"Because it's _10 thousand dollars_ on the line." I say under my breath.

{Weren't you the one who just told Wade to get up and go get him in the first place?}

[Yeah but just look at how it's making him feel!]

{So what! His goal is to kill Peter Parker, so he should do it!} 

"Will you two shut up!" I whisper a bit too loudly. 

3/4 there.

I take in a breath.

I approach the bathroom. 

I reach into my tux.

I look around to make sure nobody's watching. 

Another breath.

Am I really doing this?

[You love him] 

{You have to do it}

I cock the gun.

I'm about to push into the bathroom when I hear something.

It's Peter.

He's humming.

Peter hums the melody to the Spiderman tune. 

_Spiderman._

"I can't do this."

I shove my gun back into my tux and slap my head. 

What am I doing?

[What are you doing?!]

{You have to do it! Come on, I wanted to see his face when he sees you pointing the gun at him!}

I turn around and walk back to the table. 

**Sunday  
6:15 P.M**

I hum the Spiderman melody as I fix my hair in the big mirror. 

I check my teeth and leave the bathroom.

When I make it back to the table, Wade looks weird. "Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I'm fine baby boy." He says, and gives me a dashing smile. I sit down across from him and the lady is back to take our order. 

"I'll have a burger and some fries." Wade says.

"At a fancy restaurant?" I tease. 

"I'm always up for a burger. Oh! And chimichangas, of course. Chimi chimi changasssss. Get me some of those, if you have em'."

I just order spaghetti with an awkward smile. 

Chimichangas. That's another thing Deadpool really likes...

No. I'm crazy.

Am I?

"So I need your advice." Wade begins. I turn my attention to him. 

"Yeah what's up?" 

"So there's this guy I really like, okay? He's funny. He's cute. I'll make jokes about banging him all the time and he seems to get flustered over it. It's kind of funny actually... anyways, I made a joke about banging his ass today and I could've sworn I saw a bulge. Like, I didn't know I could turn him on that much! But what do I do? Should I actually bang him? Although getting to that point is complicated..."

My heart stops. 

This can't be happening...

I mean I suspected it, but I thought I was crazy! 

This isn't true. 

"Peter?" Wade asks, but I can barely hear him. My mind is being crowded with thoughts. All those times Pool saved me. Through all the late night talks we had together, talking about each other's personal lives but not too much to give them away. All those times we went to a food stand for a snack while we were on patrol. All those times we went on a mission together and I almost _died_ yet he was there for me. All those times one of us were crying and the other was there to talk about it. All those times we would laugh about stupid jokes we had made. All those times...

And I've finally found who he is.

"Peter!" Wade finally shouts me out of my trance. I look up at him with a horrified face. 

"I'm sorry. I have to go." I say quickly, standing up from the table and putting a twenty on it. 

"Wait! Where are you-" He starts, but I can't hear him. All I can hear are my own thoughts. 

Wade Wilson is Deadpool.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #it'sstillcringyandwon'tgetbetterforawhile

**Sunday**   
**6:30 P.M**

I come inside, breathless, soaked from the unwarned rain. 

"Peter! Why didn't you call me? I could have picked you up! Are you alright?" Aunt May comes up to me. I just smile and hug her. She's confused at first, but she hugs back despite my wet clothing. 

"I love you Aunt May, never forget that." I tell her. She just smiles and asks, 

"Peter are you okay?" 

I give her a reassuring smile and tell her it's okay, that the date went well. 

It did... well, until, you know. 

"Okay, well I'm just making sure. I'll stop bugging you now Petey." She says, relieved, and the nickname reminds me once again of Wade. Wade aka Deadpool. Wade aka the mercenary who kills for pay and always makes comments about my ass. 

May puts a hand on my cheek and looks at me with admiration in her eyes, "You know Peter, I'm proud of you and the young man you've become." She says. I lean my head into her hand and smile softly. She gives me a kiss on the forehead and walks into the bathroom. I run a hand through my hair and make my way to my room. 

I close the white creaky door behind me and look into my dimly lit room. I let out a breath and walk to my bed. 

_It's not that big of a deal._

_Is it?_

_I mean I just figured out who Deadpool is..._

_But that doesn't mean he's not the lovable yet annoying mercenary he's been for the last couple months we've known each other._

_Wait. Did he say he had a crush on me?!_

My eyes widen and I hear my phone ding. 

I pull the phone out of my pants (still need to change out of this tux) and I see a DM from Wade.

'Hey everything okay?'

I gulp and reply,

'Yeah, sorry, family emergency.' 

'You sure? All you did was look at me with this terrified look. I didn't see a phone in your hand or anything...'

I tell him I was on the phone with my family in the bathroom and that's why he didn't know. He read my message but didn't reply. I turn my phone off and walk to the bathroom to change out of this tux. 

**Sunday**   
**8:29 P.M**

"Spidey? It's Pool. Um, can you please pick up the phone? I'm worried about you. I-uh, I guess I kinda just wanna get some stuff off my mind. If you're listening, please pick up." 

I let out a sigh and turn off my phone. 

_What do I do?! Do I confront him about it? Do I keep it secret? I'm so confused._

_I think maybe the best thing would be to keep it to myself and ask him about it when we're in a more private place or something._

_Yeah, that'll work._

I pick up the phone and dial Deadpool's number.

**Monday**   
**3:22 P.M**

I had just gotten home and already I'm changing into my spider-suit. Deadpool, or, Wade, wants to meet up at 3:45 at the ice-cream shop near the bay. I don't want to be suspicious so I agreed, and maybe I could ask him about... You know, Wade and Deadpool and stuff.

But how would I start that conversation? How would I change the topic?

I guess that's just something for me to figure out later. I throw on my mask and head out. 

**Monday**   
**3:43 P.M**

I swing over to the bench and sit next to Deadpool. 

"You're here early Spidey." He comments. 

"So are you." I reply. I think I see a cheeky smile under that mask, but I can't do the same. I just feel so weird knowing who he really is and him not knowing. 

"So what's up? What do you wanna talk about?" I ask nervously. 

"You okay Spidey? You sound a little flushed. Is it my dashing looks? My sexy smile? I know, it's probably that." He says, which is his way of asking if I'm okay.

"I'm fine I guess." I say, and he lets out a dramatic sigh. 

"Whatever you say Webs. Anyways! Remember that date I told you about last night? Well he totally just ditched me! I don't know what I did but he just got up and left with no explanation. Maybe my looks were too good for him. But I just... I don't know, I never go on dates and this was the first in a while and it kinda hurt you know?"

"I'm sorry..." I breath.

"What did you say?" Pool asked. 

My eyes widen, "N-nothing! I was just thinking...heh." I say awkwardly.

"Just thinking, huh?" He says, then moves closer to me, "Thinking about what baby boy?" He says, his arm wrapping on the bench behind me. There's no hiding the blush now. Thank god I have this mask on.

I back up a bit and awkwardly look away.

"Oh is sweet cheeks blushing? Don't worry baby, I can bang you so hard you won't even _think_ about blushing." He says.

"Alright that's enough." I say, pushing him away and standing up. 

_There is absolutely no way I am falling for a mercenary who creepily showed up at a family wedding and flirted with me at the taco bar and went to hell's kitchen with me to see Matt when I was going through a hard time... who gave me a hug when I was silently crying through my mask... who bought me nachos at the festival in July... who always knows the right way to make me blush even if it's dumb flirting... who patched up my cuts and scratches after a fight while ALSO keeping my identity hidden even to him... who even with those scars on his face, is beautiful in every way._

_This isn't happening!_

"Whoa there sweetums, I was just kidding," He smirks under his mask, "I mean... unless..."

"Shut up!" I blush, putting my head in my hands. He just chuckles and stands up off the bench.

He gets closer to me and my blood starts pumping. Shivers run down my spine and my breath gets shallow. 

What's happening?

He comes closer to me and puts his hand on my cheek.

_Just like Aunt May._

I bet you any money he's doing this to mess with me. I push his hand away and cross my arms.

"Nice try." I say, trying to be confident. 

He just smirks under his mask again, and it goes silent.

"Catch you later, Pool." I say, and turn around shooting a web to the building behind us.

**Monday**   
**5:10 P.M**   
**Wade's POV**

You know what, forget it! Spiderman is a lost cause. How could I ever think it would work?! It's hilarious. He's sending so many mixed signals it's _unreal._

[Yes but you can't just give up like that!]

{Yes he can! Spiderman is totally not impressed by Wade's terrible moves towards him. It's hopeless.}

Exactly. At least _someone_ gets it. 

"Tonight is going to be the night," I murmur, putting my gun in my holster, "I'm done holding it back, I need to take charge like I do with everyone else," I continue, tightening my mask on my head, "And nobody's going to stop me." 

I take a breath and look at myself in the mirror. 

"Tonight is the night I'm going to kill Peter Parker."


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still a cringe fest but hey turning point

**Monday**   
**5:24 P.M**   
**Wade's POV**

[What are you gonna do? Just barge into his house and shoot him in the head?]

"Why yes, that's what I do with everyone else." I tell my box. I rev up my motorcycle and hit the gas. The continuous city buzz surrounding me.

{I can't wait to see his face!}

[What?! Will you stop being so sick?! That's gross!]

{Just being truthful}

"Shut up I'm driving." I tell them, passing all the red lights and barely swerving past a semi-truck.

[I wouldn't exactly call that driving, Wade]

"It's close enough." I say, making my way to another intersection.

[Wade that's a red light-]

Suddenly, I hear a screech of brakes.

[WADE!] Is the last thing I hear before my vision goes black.

**Monday**   
**5:38 P.M**

"Hello? Is this Sally's pizza?" I ask into the phone. It takes a second for someone to reply, but I hear one.

"Yes it is. Would you like to place an order?" A woman asks.

"Yes please, one medium pizza with olives, peppers, and pepperoni under Peter Parker please." I reply. She tells me my order will be here soon, and the call ends. I decided to order pizza while Aunt May was out on vacation, because I didn't feel like cooking anything.

I sigh and fall back onto my brown lumpy couch. I lean over and turn on the T.V.

"-a crash on Sunflower street has just taken place. The incident was with one small car that got a large dent, and a motorcycle that was thrown across the road and ran over... the operator of the motorcycle appearing to be none other than the all too famous _Deadpool!_ Before we could reach the crash site, Deadpool seemed to be gone and the others seemed to be unharmed despite the intensity of the crash. There were claims of a small fire but we don't currently have vision on one."

"Wade?" I ask, standing up from my couch. I grab my phone off the coffee table and scroll through my contacts, finding Deadpool's. I press call.

**Monday**   
**5:43 P.M**   
**Wade's POV**

I can't. I can't pick up.

[Why?]

{Isn't it obvious?}

[No!]

"I'm about to _kill_ his _best friend._ I'd rather not talk to him right now!" I yell at my boxes. But nobody can hear me from the top of this building.

{Hahaha poor Wade} 

"Shut up..." I say, then jump off the building.

I have all night, I bet one more hit from concrete can't be that bad. 

**Monday**

**6:00 P.M**

"Damn, where is that pizza?!" I ask, "I've been waiting for almost a half hour!" I roll my eyes, placing my elbows on the counter with my head in my hands.

_I suppose I'm just a little stressed because Deadpool didn't pick up._

"I'm sure it was just a crash and he's fine. He's invincible right? Maybe he was just busy... maybe he was on a mission or something. I mean, that's probably not the best considering he _kills_ everyone he goes after... but it's better than him being dead." I reassure myself.

 _But he's not dead, obviously... right? He's Deadpool! He can't be dead._

"Although he does make many useless suicide attempts..." I mumble to myself.

_But it doesn't mean he's dead!_

Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

"Finally." I sigh, walking over to the door, making sure not to trip over my scattered clothes in my messy living room.

I open the door to see someone I didn't expect to see.

"Deadpool? You're not the pizza-"

**Monday**   
**6:02 P.M**   
**Wade's POV**

"Deadpool? You're not the pizza-"

_BANG!_

I wince as the bullet pierces through his ribs.

He holds the wound and backs up. I watch as tears form in his eyes.

_Should I have not done this?_

[Was it a mistake?]

{Nope}

His legs give out and he falls to the floor, struggling to breath yet still staring at me. I can hear the rasp as he inhales. His face becomes something I don't recognize, something I've never seen come from someone I've killed. 

"W-w-" He starts, but winces. Sweat beads cover his forehead and drip down his neck. His lip quivers as he tries but fails to speak.

I bite my lip and wonder why I'm still staring at this helpless boy. The job is done...

"W-wa-" He tries again, but cries out in pain as the bullet stays deep in his insides. I can't help but feel bad for him.

"Shut up." I order, and he just keeps staring at me with those... those _eyes._

{WHY IS HE LOOKING AT US LIKE THAT?!}

[He doesn't look scared or mad... he looks sad.]

{What the hell?}

[What have you done?]

{Is he okay?}

[HE JUST GOT SHOT BY A BULLET DO YOU THINK HE'S OKAY?]

"Shut up!" I yell. Now the boy looks scared. Tears stream down his face and his breaths get faster, more helpless. He looks at me with confusion and sadness in his eyes. His face forms into one that resembles someone in a movie losing the love of their life. I can see the pain in his eyes, not just from the bullet but from something else... 

It makes my blood rush and sends shivers down my spine. The tips of my fingers get cold and I bite my tongue. 

"Wa-" He tries once again. I just cross my arms to try and look tougher. 

He grits his teeth as his eyes become a light red and his whole body starts shaking. Blood spills from his mouth and he begins coughing. He barely manages to make out one word. 

"W-Wade..."

**Monday**   
**6:07 P.M**   
**Wade's POV**

Did he just...

"H-how... what?" I'm left speechless. He knows my name? But the boy has passed out on the floor. 

[Or is he dead?]

{Someone get me some popcorn}

[SHUT UP THIS IS NOT THE TIME]

"Who is he?"

I run up to him and bend down beside him, observing the thick blood pouring from his mouth. I search his pockets and pull out a phone. I click the screen on.

[The background is you and Spidey!]

{I wonder how he got that}

"HOLY SHIT!" I drop the phone and back up, putting my hands on my head. "What have I done. What have I done. _What have I done?!"_ I screech, tears already falling down my cheeks. I throw off the mask and bend down beside him again. 

What have I done?!

My throat is tied by wire, getting tighter every second I think about it. My teeth chatter and my hands shake violently.

"No no no no Spidey this can't be you... No no no no..." I say, putting my hand on his cheek.

" _Please! Please tell me this isn't true! PETER WAKE UP! PLEASE PETER!"_ I sob, holding him in my arms. "You can't be gone... Not like this. Peter please. _I'm sorry._ I'm so sorry... if I were to have known I wouldn't have... I shouldn't have... Spidey, Webs, Pete, please..." My pleads turn into mumbles. I hold him close as I feel his skin turn cold. As his heart comes to a stop. As his eyes go lifeless. As his lips turn blue and the blood forms puddles on the floor. As I plead and plead...

The boy sits lifeless in my arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* back to the old times where I couldn't even write a sad scene right...


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess this chapter is KiND oF interesting

"Wade!" I screech, shooting upwards, but I'm nearly blinded by a bright light.

"Whoa there, Peter, it's okay you're safe now, sit down and relax." A gentle male voice tells me.

Somewhere in the background, I hear, "He's awake!" And a girl running out of the room. I look back and forth desperately, and a hand touches my arm. I pull back instantly and raise my right arm in defense, and the action makes me fall off the bed.

The bed?

What happened? Why did I yell 'Wade' when I got up?

"Hey hey careful, you're still very weak." The guy tells me. He walks around the bed and lifts me on my feet. I back up onto the bed and thank him.

_He's a doctor. I'm at a hospital._

"What happened?" I ask. The doc just shakes his head and dodges the question, asking me if I need anything to eat. I nod my head and he tells a nurse in the doorway to get me some pancakes and eggs. 

He comes back over to me and gives me a smile.

"Peter I know this is very confusing right now, but I'm sure your memory will come back soon. You had a minor concussion, and... well, a wound in the abdomen." He tells me. 

I pull my shirt up and see a bandage covering my stomach. 

What... happened?

"Peter," The doc begins, "You're gonna be okay." he says. But I'm confused, I don't even know what happened. I suppose I should be happy but I don't know _what_ to feel. 

"Um... thanks?" I say, running my hands through my hair. My eyes widen, "Where's Aunt May?"

The doc sighs. "Peter... I didn't want to have to be the one to tell you this..." He begins. I start tearing up.

"No... no! Tell me she's okay!" I sob. He looks at me with a sorry face and shakes his head.

"Aunt May is... gone?" I say, but I already know the answer. The doc just looks down. 

I burst into tears. 

"I don't even remember the last thing I said to her..." I weep, pulling my hair with my hands.

"Hey, chill out Peter. I'm sorry. Please don't do that to yourself," The doc says, and gently pulls my hands off my head. I don't fight back. 

"How did it happen?" I ask.

"Car crash. A drunk driver hit her." He said quietly. I looked down.

Suddenly someone walks into the room.

"Peter?" A familiar voice says. 

"Matt?" I ask, "What happened?" He either doesn't know, or is good at pretending he doesn't, because he just shakes his head and tells me he doesn't know. I look at the doc, but he gets up and leaves the room. 

Matt walks over to me and sits down, his sunglasses reflecting my sad, sorrowful self. I wipe the tears from my cheeks and clear my throat. 

"I'm sorry Pete." He says before I can say anything. Then come the tears again. I can't hold it back anymore. 

"I'm... I'm just so c-confused you know? L-like I just w-woke up and I don't know w-where the hell I am or w-what h-happened and then I find out-"

"Come here Pete." 

I waste no time. Before I know it I'm bawling into Matt's arms.

**Friday  
12:38 P.M**

"So when can I get out of here?" I ask the doc. Matt was gone but he brought me flowers, which was generous of him. 

"I think you're good to get out of here later today actually. Do you have a place to stay?" He asks. I shake my head. I had no more family left...

"Oh, we can figure something out surely." The doc says before I start crying again at the thought of Aunt May. I nod and force a smile. 

"Hey um... how long have I been...unconscious?" I ask. He bites his lip and scratches the back of his short blonde hair.

"Uhh... three months." He says nervously.

"Three months!?! Are you kidding?!" I stammer.

"Yeah, sorry we didn't tell you before. We didn't know how to approach the subject. I'm Doctor Kelly by the way." He says, and I shake his hand. He runs and hand through his hair and gives me a reassuring smile. 

"N-nice to meet you?" I say. He laughs. 

"Yeah... nice to meet you too Peter." He says. I give a slight smile. 

"So we just need to do a couple more scans and tests and such, but if you can find a place to stay we can get you out in no time!" Kelly says, grabbing his clipboard, "Just let me know when you find a place okay?" He asks. I nod, and he leaves the room, closing the door behind him. 

I let out a long sigh. 

**Friday  
3:17 P.M**

"Did you find a place yet Peter?" Doctor Kelly asks me. I nod and tell him about the new apartment I applied for. 

"Oh nice, those are good apartments."

"Yeah, I'm gonna be moving in in the next 4 days!" I say, "Do I still have my stuff?" I ask. 

"Yeah, it's in those boxes on the side over there." Kelly says, pointing to the floor by the window. I nod nervously. 

"Okay." I say.

"Yup! By the way, nice Spiderman suit! Where'd you get it?" He asks. I feel my face flush but I clear my throat,

"Thank you... I got it from, uh, from a friend for my birthday. I like c-cosplay you know?" I said.

He bought it.

"Oh that's cool!" He says. I just awkwardly smile.

"Okay well I'll leave you be now... congrats on the new apartment." He says.

"Thank you, see you later." I reply, giving him a wave as he leaves the room.

I let out a breath.

_"That was close."_

**Friday  
11:41 P.M**

_I give up. I just can't sleep! All of this tossing and turning isn't helping._

I sit up and reach to the table next to me, grabbing my phone. I haven't been on social media in, well, 3 months apparently, so I want to see what's been going on. I scroll through my messages and find a couple from MJ. They read:

'Peter! Are you okay? You haven't been into class for a couple days.'

 _Sent June 21st._ June 21st was my last day of school. I missed graduation? I can't even remember any _talk_ about graduation. I mean it was only _college_ graduation but they still have some kind of end of the year thing. The last thing I remember was the night I went on that boat with Deadpool and he killed the captain. 

I shake my head at the thought and continue reading,

'Hello?' 

'Why are you ignoring me?'

'Peter?'

And that was all she sent. I wonder if she came to visit me... I wonder if Aunt May came to visit me. I decided to let the doctors tell MJ I was awake, and I closed out of her contact. I continued down the list.

I avoided Aunt May's, reading off the other ones. Matt, Deadpool, MJ, Ned, Harry, Gwen, Wade.

Wait...

"Who's Wade?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Whoooaooaoao~~ #turning point amiright


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Tuesday  
8:29 P.M**

Finally, I'm done unpacking. Ned came over to help me move into my apartment, and finally all of the furniture and stuff is in for good. 

I'm home.

But it doesn't feel like home. Not without Aunt May.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

I hear a knock on my door. I walk over to the door and open it.

"Mary Jane?" My eyes widen. She looks up at me, teary eyed.

"Oh Peter." She says, and pulls me into a hug. I hug her back, and she buries her head into my shoulder. "I missed you." She cries.

"I'm here now." I tell her, and we pull from the hug. She hands me a bouquet of flowers. I accept them, and let her inside.

"Wow, I love the apartment. How have you been holding up?" She asks, doing a 360 to get a complete view of my living room.

"Uh, pretty good lately. I've been adjusting pretty well, actually." I tell her.

"That's good, I'm happy you're okay." She says and looks at me with those dreamy eyes I know. I blush and the room goes silent. 

Me and MJ haven't been alone for a while now, plus the months I was gone. She comes up to me and gives me another hug.

"I'm sorry Peter, I have to go." She says, breaking from the hug. 

I nod, "It's okay MJ." 

"See you later, Peter." She smiles, and opens the front door. 

"Bye." I say, waving as she leaves.

**Wednesday  
3:35 P.M  
Wade's POV**

**! Possible Trigger Warning ! **

"Son of a bitch. Four kids? _Four little girls?"_ I screech. Not necessarily talking to someone, just myself and my boxes. I tap my foot as I observe the circus around me. 

[Of course it's a circus we have to go to. Filled with tiny annoying children.]

"Be quiet I'm trying to think." I murmur to the boxes. 

{That's rare.}

"I don't need your rude remarks right now okay? Let me just track down this shithole and let him know what happens when you mess with little kids like that... I mean, they were too young to even..." My voice cracks and I stop.

[Wade, you are _not_ going to have another mental breakdown. Especially when you're looking for a pedophile. This has been happening too often. Within the last 3 months you've been a mess. Get it together before you lose your mind!]

"You're right, you're right... Sorry." I say, clearing my throat.

I make my way through the people around me and find my way to the tent. From my research, he's a clown that tricks kids and... does nothing good, to put it nicely. I cringe, and walk into the tent. There's no way I'm gonna live peacefully knowing someone like him exists and I can do something about it. I hear the act just beginning, and make my way down the aisle. A man with a weird walk makes his way down the aisle that surrounds the act. 

[It's him]

{How do you know?} 

[The man has blonde curly hair and is a little chubby, which is what Selina said he would look like.]

{How can you be sure?}

My heart stops.

The man grabs a little girl by her wrist and pulls her close to him, making her very clearly uncomfortable. She tries getting out of the grip, but she can't. He looks around nervously and pulls her to the side. 

"Motherfucker!" I yell, I've had enough. I throw the hardest punch possible directly between his eyes. He loses the grip on the girl and he falls to the floor. I grab the little girl and place her behind me, telling her to go find her mommy. She nods and I watch her run away. 

The clown tries getting up and running. "I'm not done with you yet." I say, then grab the back of his shirt and pull him towards me. I pull my pistol from it's holster. 

Everyone around me gasps and goes silent.

"Sorry not sorry." I say, then point the gun directly at his forehead. 

I pull the trigger. 

**Wednesday  
4:00 P.M  
Wade's POV**

**! Possible Trigger Warning Over ! **

"One burrito extra cheese, no tomatoes please." I say, pulling my hoodie down more so he doesn't stare. 

[It sucks you have to hide your scars from everybody]

{Yeah, you're disgusting}

I ignore the voices and wait in line at Taco Bell. 

I overhear a conversation behind me.

"Did you hear? Deadpool killed a clown in front of a bunch of kids!"

"What?! That's crazy! Can't that like traumatize kids or something? Deadpool is gross. He needs to get his head straight. He doesn't belong here."

I take in a shaky breath.

[It's fine Wade, what you're doing is right and you know it]

{Haha nope you're crazy Wade. They're right, you don't belong here. Maybe you should just-}

"Order for Wilson." A small brunette man chirps. I give a slight smile and take the bag from the counter, then make my way out of the building. I push through the door and make my way out into the city. 

{Ew, public places}

"Shut up!" I say, avoiding the strange looks I get. I gulp and continue down the sidewalk, trying to remember where I parked my motorcycle.

And that's when I saw him.

Swinging from building to building.

I couldn't breath... tears had already started forming in my eyes. My stomach turned and I lost my appetite. I bit my lip and turned around.

I didn't think it was possible. 

_I watched him die in my arms._

He was my best friend, someone I could look up to. I even stopped killing because of him. We hung out so much, from theme parks to fighting crime. I even had a teensy crush on him. We could tell each other about our problems, even Matt would join in that sometimes. He was my best buddy.

And I killed him.

I only saw him for a couple seconds, but I was taken aback. 

[This can't be real... the doctors saved him?]

{Obviously}

[Our baby boy is back]

"Psh, 'baby boy', I doubt he'll ever want to see me again..." I murmur, taking one last glimpse before he turns the corner. My lip quivers as my cheeks get hot. 

He's everything to me... he helped me become a better person. He encouraged me to be better, and for a while, I was. 

I throw my burrito away and rush inside, trying to find the nearest toilet. 

I burst into the men's bathroom and get into the stall, barely being able to make it before puking. 

I clutch my chest until I stop. I wipe my mouth and burst into tears, sitting on the floor of the stall, I curl up against the wall and bawl.

Then I start banging my head with my fist. 

_"Idiot idiot idiot idiot!"_

I've already been through this process countless, countless times. More than once a day, every day for about 2 weeks after Spidey was gone. Even after that, I would often get triggered and go into a breakdown. Like right now. 

_"Idiot idiot idiot!"_

Eventually, when the pain becomes numb, I get up and flush the toilet. I leave the stall, hood over my head again. I leave the building, weak, and make my way to my motorcycle. 

All I can do is hope Spidey never sees me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still cringy...


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Wednesday  
4:10 P.M**

Finally, I make it back to my apartment. But I don't get much rest from crime there.

"We have reports of _massive_ gunfire down by the river. A bunch of masked people and who appears to be _Deadpool_ are having a very large gunfight on the docks. Police are taking longer than expected-"

"Come on, I've been home for two seconds." I sigh, putting my mask back on my head and jumping out the window. I swing along the buildings and find the nearby river, already hearing the faint gunfire in the distance. 

As I approach, I see Deadpool crouched behind a cargo box, the people in masks still firing at him. I perch on the top of a building next to the masked people, and nobody seems to see me. I shoot a web at one of the people and pull them up. They drop their gun and scream as they're lifted off the ground. When he finally meets my level, I pull him to me with a web and punch him in the face, then knee him in the stomach, causing him to fall to his knees. I punch his head and he falls over. The masked people are now looking around them, trying to figure out what happened to their teammate. I web up another person.

This time it's a lady, and she shrieks long and loud, gun still in hand. I dodge the rapid bullets using my spidey sense. When she reaches my level and has to reload, I strike. I grab her wrist and pull her forwards, then swipe my leg under her feet, making her lose her balance. I reach down and yank the gun from her hand, and throw it to the side. 

"Fuck you Spiderman." She says, right before I knock her out with a punch to the head. 

"It's Spiderman!" A man says from below, and the three that are left down there make a run for it the other way, scrambling off the dock. I swing right in front of them.

"Nice try." I say, then web the middle man to me, knocking him out on the first punch.

"Where have you been Spidey? Vacation?" A woman with bright red lipstick says, her lips and eyes cut out on the mask like everyone else. 

"Not exactly." I say as she shoots the pistol. I duck and web her gun out of her hand. I throw the gun behind me and web it to a lampost. The other person aims their revolver at me, but I'm too quick. He shoots and I do the limbo to barely miss it. He shoots another shot and I jump to the right. I grab his gun and web it to the ground. They both try turning around and running, but I web them both back. I push them down to the ground and leave them webbed there. 

"Feels good to be back." I say out of breath. I step over the people and make my way to where Deadpool was. 

I peek behind the cargo box. But he's not there.

I raise an eyebrow and look around, but he's nowhere in sight.

"Gee, how nice of him to leave me to fight off criminals myself." I say, adjusting my web shooters to the right angle. I take one last look at them before swinging back into the city. 

**Wednesday  
4:25 P.M  
Wade's POV**

"Holy shit holy shit holy shit!" I whisper from a rooftop in front of the docs. I'm crouched down, observing the scene in front of me.

[Wimp! You left Spidey to fight all by himself!]

{He's looking for you behind the cargo, Wade.}

"I'm not blind thank you." I tell the box. 

[You know, seeing Spidey, or Pet-]

"Don't say his name please."

{HAHAHA PETER PETER PETER PETER YOU KILLED PETER HAHA}

"Shut the fuck up!" I cry, pounding my head with my fists again. 

[As I was saying,] the other box starts when I'm done pounding my head, [Seeing _Spidey_ should make you feel better. He's okay, Wade. Why are you acting like this? He's better.]

"Better? _I shot him!_ How can I be happy he's out of the hospital when I'm the reason he was in there in the first place!?" I sob, putting my head in my hands. "I bet he has a-a scar or something from me. _From me._ I hurt him. Every time I see _anything_ resembling him I'm reminded of what happened. Every newspaper, comic, picture, article, toy, even _mention_ of him, I can't help but think what would've happened if I had aimed a little higher..." 

[Wade stop. What if he forgives you?]

"FORGIVES ME FOR KILLING HIM?!" I shout, thankful Spidey was already gone, "Yeah, yeah that makes sense. 'Oh it's fine, you just shot me and put me in the hospital for three months, no biggie. Everything's fine and we're best buddies again hardy hardy har!'" I mock, then roll my eyes. "I can't believe he hasn't tracked me down and... confronted me about it yet." I say, standing up from the crouched position. 

[You miss him]

"Hmm how could you tell?" I say sarcastically, pulling out my katanas. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some assholes to unalive." 

**Wednesday  
5:15 P.M**

"A date? Tonight?" I ask into the phone. 

"Yeah, it's been a while and I think we should catch up." MJ tells me. I bite my lip. 

"Okay, sure. What time?" 

I can about hear MJ grin into the phone. 

**~ Later ~**

I scramble around my suitcases, trying to find my fancy tux. Me and MJ are going to a fancy restaurant called Yummos. I've never heard of it before, but she said it's good. I yank out every shirt from my blue suitcase, but one catches my eye. 

One has a hole in it, right where my bandage is covering...

I was shot?

I get up and run to the bathroom. I pull off my shirt and look at my bandage. _I'm sure it's better by now right?_ I think, and try peeling the white bandage off my skin. But I can't. I grab a pair of scissors and pull up a flap on the bandage, then cut down the middle. I keep cutting and pulling until the rest of the bandage is off. I continue with the others until I'm at the last one. 

I take in a deep breath, and yank the last one off. I wince and my eyes automatically close. After a second, I open them.

"Holy shit..." My hand comes over my mouth and I gasp. "I _was_ shot." 

There's stitches on my stomach, and I can just _tell_ it's from a bullet wound. I run my finger over the stitches and get shivers. I guess this is a part of me now. 

"Who... _did this?"_


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, we're almost to the good stuff

**Wednesday**   
**5:30 P.M**

I get out of the bathroom, all dressed up in my tux. I even put a red bowtie on to finish off the look. I comb my hair and tie my nice dress shoes that I don't remember getting. I pop a mint in my mouth, and I'm headed out. 

According to google maps, Yummo's is right down the street. Which is good for me, because I don't have a car so I can just walk. As I'm making my way through town, there's a flower shop to my right. I stop for a second and look inside the big square windows. 

"Perfect." I say when I find a nice bouquet of red roses. I walk inside with a wide grin on my face and select the bouquet I saw through the window, then make my way to the cash register.

A lady with long dark hair smiles as I buy the flowers.

"Who's the lucky person?" She asks with a smile on her face. I blush and tell her about MJ. 

"Oh that's nice, I'm happy for you. Good luck." She says, handing me the flowers. I thank her. "Have a great day!" The nice lady worker tells me as I'm walking out of the store. I turn around and wave to her as I leave the store.

I can already see the big white "YUMMO'S" sign shining in the evening glow. Days are getting shorter, meaning autumn is approaching. 

I clear my throat and fix my posture as I push open the double doors. 

"Hello and welcome to Yummo's! Do you have a reservation?" A french man asks me. 

"Yes, for Parker?" I say.

He nods and points me to a table to the left of the entrance. I start walking, but he stops me.

"Wait. Have I seen you before?" He asks. I turn around and look at him confused. 

"I-I don't think s-"

"You had a reservation for Wilson right?"

"Sorry I don't recognize that name. I don't think it was me." I say nervously. He just nods and signals for me to go. 

I walk up to the table, and sit down waiting for MJ. I adjust my bowtie and straighten up my suit as she approaches. 

"Hey Peter!" She grins, sitting down in front of me. My eyes widen at the beautiful golden dress she's wearing.

"You look beautiful MJ." I compliment. She thanks me and run her fingers through her hair. 

"So how is everything?" She asks. 

"Alright, I guess. It can be hard sometimes, without Aunt May and all." I say, then clear my throat. 

"Yeah, I get that. I'm sorry Peter." She says, putting her hand on top of mine. I smile and tilt my head. 

Suddenly, my spidey sense goes off. 

"MJ get down!" I shriek, getting up from the table and pulling her to the ground. As this happens, a car comes crashing through the window next to us.

"Peter what's happening?!" MJ cries. I get off of her and pull her to her feet. 

"We need to get out of here, lets go!" I say, pulling her wrist. She runs along with me and we barely make it to the front door before a man in black armour appears in front of us. 

I gasp and grab MJ running the other way. He chases after us. I pull her towards me and tell her to run. She nods and runs towards the bathroom, and I hear it lock. 

"Remember me?" The man asks. 

"Actually, I don't." I say, getting into battle position. 

"You will." He says, then runs at me with a katana. He tries running and striking me in the abdomen, but I dodge out of the way and turn around, pushing him to the ground. He rolls over and gets up, coming at me again. I do a backflip high enough for him to run directly under me. 

He whips around and makes an aggressive sound. I run at him and doing a twist and dodging his katana, kicking him in the stomach. He grunts and grabs my throat before I can react, running forwards and pushing me against a wall. 

_I remember this from somewhere..._

I kick and squirm as he closes his hand around my throat. I grip his arm, trying to tug it off me, but it doesn't work.

"You're gonna pay for what you did Spiderman." He says. If I could, I would widen my eyes. 

He knows who I am? Is he the one who shot me?

Tears fill my eyes and I get lightheaded. I had just gotten back and I'm already going to die?

Suddenly, before I even realize, there's two katanas that made their way through the black armour. The grip on my throat is released and I fall to the ground, coughing. I look over to see the merc with a mouth. 

He pushes the katanas deeper then pulls them out with a "shing!". I wince and look at Deadpool. He just stares at me blankly. 

"T-thank you sir." I say rubbing my burning throat, remembering I'm not in my Spiderman suit. I stand up and dust myself off. 

He doesn't say anything. I back up nervously, scratching my head. He shakes his head as if he's getting out of a trance and turns around, and before I know it he's gone. I let out a breath and rush to the bathrooms. 

I make it to the Women's bathroom and knock on the door. MJ answers with a "Yeah?"

"MJ it's me, Peter." I tell her. She opens the door, teary eyed. 

Before she says anything, she leaps into a hug. I hug her back. 

I look behind me to see Deadpool looking at us from the other side of the hole that car made. I look back at MJ and she breaks from the hug. 

"Thank you Peter." She says. I nod. 

We make our way out of the wrecked restaurant. 

**Wednesday**   
**5:50 P.M**   
**Wade's POV**

[Sir?]

{The hell?}

"I-I don't know... he doesn't remember?"

[That's the only logical explanation. If he did, he would've probably been terrified or something. I mean, you _did_ shoot him]

"I'm aware." I sigh. 

{Hahaha you killed Peter you killed Peter he hates you now he hates you now LOSER!}

"Shut the fuck up!" I scream before the tears form again. 

[You literally almost cried just looking at him at the restaurant. Get it together Wade seriously!]

"I'm trying!"I say, putting my hands on my head. I look back at the wreaked restaurant and sigh. 

[WHO IS THAT GIRL HE'S HUGGING?!]

{Hahahah you're fucked now Wade.}

"He was on a date..." 

[No dip]

{That's the chick you kidnapped to lour Peter to the warehouse}

_Ohh._

[If he doesn't remember... maybe you still have a chance!]

{Yeah! Snatch him up before that bitch does.}

[What if he remembers though?]

"It's too risky. How could I bring myself to do that? I killed him!"

[No you didn't Wade he's right there!]

"Like you said, what if he _does_ remember. What am I supposed to do then?"

{Who cares! All you should do is spend as much time with him as possible. That's all that matters right?}

[I hate to break it to ya Wade, but the crazy one's right.]

I think for a minute. 

"No way. I can't... I shouldn't... how could I?"

[You can do it Wade]

{Come on Wade}

"How do you even know he forgot?!" I screech. 

[We don't, but either way if you ever want to talk to him again you need to start somewhere]

"When he finds out he'll kill me."

[You're invincible Wade.]

"I wasn't talking physically." 

[Oh well! If you have a chance you should take it]

{I want to see what happens}

I sigh and bite my lip. 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I hate this scene

**Wednesday  
6:17 P.M**

Me and MJ both went home. We decided maybe we could go out another time. I layed on my couch and stared at the ceiling. 

_Why the hell did Deadpool act that way? He thought I was a random citizen so there's so reason for him to freeze up like that._

_Better yet, why was he fighting a man in black armour? Who is that guy?_

I rub my face with my hands and sigh.

Then I hear my phone ring. 

I sit up and grab it off the coffee table. It's MJ.

"Hello?" I answer. 

"Hey Peter, everything okay?" She asks. I raise an eyebrow.

"...yeah, why?" I reply. 

"Look, there's something I need to tell you. Promise you won't get mad?" She nervously asks. My heart starts racing.

"Why would I be mad?" 

"Look... Peter, I know you like me and all, and that date was nice, but I don't like you in that way. I thought maybe I could make it work... But I can't." She said.

"W-what are you saying MJ?" I stammer. 

"Peter..."

I gulp and hold my breath.

"I'm a lesbian." 

"Y-you're a lesbian? You like girls?" I say quietly. I bite my lip to hold back the tears. I've done enough crying these past couple days.

"Yes Peter. If you don't accept that-"

"No I totally accept that MJ," I say quickly, "I'm sorry... I thought..."

"I'm sorry too Peter." She says. I struggle to catch my breath.

"MJ it's a part of who you are and you can't change that." I say, wiping tears from my eyes. I understand she is who she is and she likes who she likes, but I can't help it. I thought she was the one, I really did. 

"Thanks Peter. Friends?" She asks. 

"Of course. Friends." I say into the phone. She hangs up and I'm left there, with a broken heart. 

**Wednesday  
8:00 P.M**

Basically all I did was eat a bunch of food and watch T.V. I don't know if I forgot how to cope or if my habits are just really bad. Either way, it probably wasn't healthy. To burn some of it off, I go for a late night swing. 

I swing around the dark city, humming the spiderman tune. I go down to the beach by the lake and sit in the sand. Lucky this spandex is a one piece. 

I let out a long sigh, just thinking about things. 

_MJ likes girls. She likes girls. She doesn't like me. Not me._

I pull my legs up to my chest and watch the quiet waves reflecting the glimmering moonlight. 

"It's okay I'll just... find someone else..." I say quietly, even though nobody's around me. 

Or so I thought. 

I turn around to see someone I recognize. 

"Deadpool? What are you... what are you doing here?" I ask, watching his figure in the darkness. 

"S-spidey... hey..." He starts, scratching the back of his head. "How are... you?" He asks. I raise an eyebrow. 

"Good. Are you okay?" I ask, walking up to him. 

"Y-yeah yeah I'm okay Webs." He says, backing up like he's scared. 

"Why are you backing away?" I ask quietly. 

"Uh..."

"Pool what happened while I was unconscious?" I ask. He stays silent. I watched his foot tap anxiously. He never did that before... 

"Oh nothing much... just fighting bad guys..." He says trying to be casual. He looks down to the ground. 

"Are you... nervous?" I stammer.

"What? Me? Nervous? No..." He says between laughs, backing away a step. 

"Do you know what happened to me?" I ask. 

"N-no I don't..." He says, not being very convincing. 

"Please tell me what happened. Nobody will and-"

He lets out a long quick sigh.

"Who did this?"

"Spidey I don't-"

"Yes you do Pool I can tell when you're lying!" I say a little too loud. 

"Peter please-" He starts, then stops. "Shit." He says quietly. 

"Y-you know my name?" I ask. He sighs. "Have you, have you seen my face?!" I screech.

"That's beyond the point-"

I yank off my mask and he goes quiet. 

We both do.

He just lets out heavy breaths as he stares at me. At my face. 

"What? Ain't nothing you haven't seen before apparently..." I say, regretting pulling off my mask a little bit. I watch his hand move to my face. He touches my cheek and just... stares. 

"Peter..." He says, voice cracking. Is he... crying? "Oh god Peter I'm so sorry..." He says, pulling me into a hug. I hear him quietly sobbing into my shoulder. 

At first I don't move my arms, but eventually they find their way around him. He holds me tight. I don't know what this hug is for... but it's nice to be hugged after what happened with MJ.

He breaks from the hug and clears his throat. 

"What happened? I can barely remember anything... last thing I remember is you killing that captain on the ship. Speaking of," I say, then punch him in the stomach, but not too hard, "That's for killing an innocent person." 

"First of all, Webs, or... Peter, you already gave me this lecture. Second, you can only remember that far back? You lost almost a month of what happened before you... went... unconscious." He says. I sigh. 

"I know..." I tell him, looking away at the thought of Aunt May not being here anymore. 

"I don't even remember the last thing I said to her... to Aunt May..." I say quietly. 

"I'm so sorry Peter." Deadpool says, pulling me in for another hug. This time it's my turn to quietly sob into someone's arms. 

"I missed you Pete." Deadpool says. 

"What happened?" I ask again. He doesn't answer but breaks from the hug. 

"Uh... that's a story for a different time..." He says, scratching the back of his head again. 

"Pool come on, I was unconscious for _three_ months and I have a bullet wound in my stomach. There's gotta be an explanation for it. At least tell me who did it?" I ask. 

He sighs. 

"Another time, please?" He asks. 

"Fine..." I say quietly. 

"It's just... It's nice to have you back, Peter." Deadpool says. 

"Nice to be back," I say. "You know... I showed you my face. You should show me yours."

"Ohh I don't know about that Petey-" He says nervously. 

"How come? You know my identity, why can't I see yours?" I ask. He gulps. 

"Trust me when I say I'm the most unattractive person you'll ever meet." He says. 

"You won't show me who you are just because of your looks? Come on, Pool." I say, reaching my hand up to his mask to pull it off. 

"Peter please..." He says, grabbing my wrist before I can pull it off. "I promise you won't like what you'll see." 

"I'll be the judge of that." I say, but he doesn't move his grip. 

"Peter..."

"Please let me see?"

Deadpool sighs. "Last chance to back out." 

"No thank you." I tell him.

He releases the grip off my wrist. 

Slowly, I raise the mask above his head. Finally, I can see his face, filled with scars. He looks away in shame. 

I don't even ask what happened, I fear it'll bring bad memories. I pull my glove off my hand and run it down his face, feeling every crevice, every wound, every scar. 

"You're not ugly..." I say quietly. He looks back at me and his eyes widen.

I realize we're very close to each other. Faces only inches apart. 

Suddenly I feel warm inside... blood rushes through my veins, my heart is racing a million miles a minute. I feel a weird burst of energy and adrenaline. Which is both scary and exciting. Why do I feel like I've seen him before? Like I know him? Do I?

"Wade." He says.

"Huh?" I ask, and he backs up a bit, so we're no longer close. The feeling goes away. 

"My name is Wade. Wade Wilson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cringe level 100 aahfgyesffueb like WHAT is that???


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo kind of the point where things aren't super duper unbearably cringy?

**Thursday**   
**8:02 A.M**

Finally I have a job to wake up and go to. It may only be a pizza place, but it's better than nothing. At least I can keep my apartment now. 

I get out of the shower the throw on my towel, walking into my room to grab my clothes. Then I hear a knock on the door. 

_Shit, I'm still in my towel._

They knock again.

"Spidey?" A male voice says. It's Wade. I tighten my towel and subconsciously lift it above my belly button (covering my scar) and rush to the door, opening it to only show my face.

"What's up? Why are you here this early?" I ask.

"I was uh... just wondering if you wanted to go out for breakfast." He says nervously, pulling his grey hoodie more down his head. "Just to talk about things?"

"I was actually just about to head to work but you can hang here until then." I say.

"Okay... are you gonna open the door?" He says. I laugh nervously. 

"Oh y-yeah yeah..." I say, slowly opening the door to let him walk in. 

He walks in and I quickly shut the door and lock it, just in case. 

"Whoa Spidey I didn't know you were in your towel, I'm sorry." He says, looking away and shielding his sight of me. I bite my tongue and blush.

"It's fine Wade, I-I just need to get dressed, heh." I say, starting to make my way to the bathroom. 

He catcall whistles and I turn around to see him staring at me with a cheeky smile.

"Wade!" I screech, blushing.

"Oh sorry baby boy." He says grinning, looking away again. I quickly make my way to my room and close (and lock!) the door.

**Thursday**   
**8:16 A.M**

I walk out of the room in my uniform.

"Took you long enough." Wade says as I walk out.

"Shut up." I joke.

I sit down next to him on the couch.

"So... I have a question." I say.

"Oh? Fire away sweet cheeks." He says.

I pull up my phone and scroll through my contacts. "How come I already have you saved as a contact?" I ask, showing him the "Wade" contact. 

"Well, we kind of knew each other before you were in the... hospital..." He says, smile fading for a second. But as quick as it faded, his grin was back. "But the funny thing was, we didn't know who each other were. We were friends as both egos without knowing each other's _._ If that makes sense."

"Oh." I say, "Then how did you know my name was Peter? How did you see my face before?" I ask.

"Well, uh, we..." He started, "We uh figured it out I guess." He says, then gives me a reassuring smile. 

"Huh. Well I have to get ready to go."

"Already? What time do you work?" Wade asked. 

"Nine but I have to walk so it'll take 20 minutes to get there." I say. 

"You have to walk?! Absolutely not." He says, crossing his arms.

"Huh?" I ask.

"We're taking my motorcycle."

**Wednesday**   
**8:39 A.M**

"OH MY GOSH WADE SLOW DOWN!!! WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS!?" I scream as Wade zooms down the busy streets. 

Wade is just laughing as I hold onto him as tight as possible. 

"You scared baby boy?" He teases. 

"N-no!" I yell over the loudness of the city. 

"I don't know that grip is awfully tight." He says. 

"Shut up!" 

Then he passes a red light, swerving left and right to dodge the cars.

"WADE OH MY GOSH DON'T PASS RED LIGHTS ON A MOTORCYCLE!" I screech, holding on tighter, pushing my head against his back.

"Chill out sweetums, I ride this baby every day." He says.

"But you can't die!" I say.

"That's besides the point."

"Just don't pass any more red lights okay?!" I plead.

"Fineeee." He says, stopping at the red light this time. 

Wade revs the motorcycle.

"WADE!" I screech. 

"Chill out baby boy." He laughs.

The light turns green and we're on our way again. I tighten my grip again.

"Sweet cheeks you'll be fine!" Wade says.

"Just shut up and drive." I say. He chuckles.

The pizza place comes into view, and Wade slows down to a stop. We get off the motorcycle.

"Hahaha you should've seen your face baby boy!" Wade teases as we stand up front waiting for my shift to begin. 

"Stop it!" I say, giving a playful hit. 

"You know you loved it." He says.

"I most definitely did _not!"_ I said, crossing my arms.

"Aww, how can I make it up to you?" He asks. I tap my lip with my pointer finger to make a thinking gesture. 

"Come see a movie with me."

"Ohh, like a _date?"_ He asks with a cheeky grin.

"No! Just a hang out!" I say, ignoring the red on my cheeks and ears. 

"Alright. What time does your shift end?" He asks. 

"Five o'clock." I tell him.

"I'll pick you up." He winks. 

I gulp and look away.

"Well it's 8:50, so I'll let you go now. See ya later sweetums." He says, hopping on the motorcycle.

I smile and wave to him as he drives off.

**Wednesday**   
**5:00 P.M**

"Alright Parker shift's over, have a nice day." My manager tells me. 

"I sure will! You too." I say.

"You've been in a good mood today, anything special?" My manager asks.

"Hmm kind of," I say, "I'm hanging out with my friend today." I say.

"Alright, have a good one." He says.

"Thanks, you too." I smile, walking out of the door.

I look up to see Wade here already, leaning on his motorcycle. 

"Well hey there baby boy!" He waves.

"You're here early." I say.

"Just in time actually." He grins, pointing to his wrist at a watch that isn't there. 

"You ready for round two?" He asks, gesturing towards his motorcycle as I walk up.

I roll my eyes, "Dear god Wilson." 

"I promise I won't kill you." He says, holding up his pinky. "Probably." He finishes. I sigh and smile, hooking pinkies. 

"Let's get going?" He asks, stepping on the motorcycle. I get behind him and wrap my arms around his chest. 

"You know Webs, it's kind of hot when you hold on to me like that." 

"Wade!" I say, letting go of my grip. I can practically _feel_ the grin plastered on his face. He starts the motorcycle.

I try to act tough. Until we get on the road that is. I can't help it, I wrap my arms around him anyways.

He chuckles as we go down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda cuteee but also kind of ooc because Peter literally has a motorcycle in the comics but GUESS WHAT IDC


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters from this cringe book

**Wednesday  
5:13 P.M**

"I thought we were going to the movies?" I asked Wade when we come to a stop at my apartments.

"I got the tickets for 7 tonight, and I thought you'd want to put on some clothes before we went anyways."

"Oh, okay." I say, getting off the motorcycle. "We can chill at my house until we have to leave?" I offered.

Wade grins, turning off his motorcycle and pulling the keys out. 

He pulls his hoodie over his head.

"Y'know Wade, you don't have to put that hoodie over every time you go somewhere."

"Yes I do, Webs. You don't understand."

"Wade it's a part of who you are. You shouldn't have to be ashamed." I say. He sighs and pulls the hoodie off his head.

"Better?" He asks, looking at me. I nod. He gives a slight smile and we head to my apartment.

When we make our way up the stairs, I unlock my door and we walk in.

"Geez, why do you have to live on the third floor?" Wade asks out of breath, walking into my apartment. Kinda weird how a mercenary always on the job is out of breath from stairs, but I don't question it. I shrug and go inside, closing the door and locking it. 

I turn around to Wade standing right in front of me. _Close._

"Do you mind?" I blush, looking away.

"Oh, right, sorry." He says, then backs up with a grin on his face. I put my keys on the counter in the kitchen and go to the bathroom. I close and lock the door behind me, then change my pants, realizing I don't have a shirt to change into. 

"Crap." I said, leaving the bathroom with no shirt. Lucky I wear high waisted pants, because personally I don't like showcasing my scar. I walk into my bedroom to see Wade sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing in my room?" I ask.

"I was just looking around." He says, laying back on my bed. "And this bed is _comfy."_ He says. 

"Thanks, it was from my grandma." I said, walking into the room to my dresser.

"You look hot by the way." 

"W-what?!" I stammer. 

"You're hot." He says bluntly. Raising his head to look at me upside down from the layed down position he was in. 

"Um t-thanks?" I say blushing, grabbing a red t-shirt and throwing it over my head, making sure my pants were still pulled up high.

"Awe, I liked seeing those abs." Wade whined as I put the shirt on. I bit my lip to hold back a smile and cleared my throat.

"What do you want to do now?" I ask. He gets up off the bed.

"I dunno. We can fuck." He grins.

"Wade!" 

"I'm _kidding._ " He says, laughing. I roll my eyes and look away.

He stares at me for a moment with a look I can't read. Then he looks away and walks out of my room.

"Sooo what do you have to do here?" He asks, walking into my living room. 

"Not much, I just moved in here a couple days ago." I tell him. He sits down on the couch. 

"We can go somewhere?"

"Go on that motorcycle? _Again?"_

"Why not?" 

"I'd rather stay off that thing as much as possible." I say, walking over to sit on the couch next to him.

"Well it's 5:30. We can make cookies?" He says.

"Cookies? Why would we make cookies?" I ask.

"To eat, Peter." He says. I roll my eyes and smile.

"Well, sure. But we're walking to the store. I'm not going on that motorcycle until I have to." I say.

 _"Peteyyyyy."_ Wade whines. 

"There's a supermarket right next door Wade." I say. 

"Fine." He gives in, then we're off to the store. 

**Wednesday  
5:37 P.M**

"See? It didn't take that long to get here did it?" I said when we walked into the store.

"Still would've preferred the motorcycle..." Wade said as we went to the food section.

"So what exactly do you need to make cookies again?" I asked. 

"Butter, sugar, brown Sugar, eggs, milk, vanilla extract, baking soda, flour, and chocolate chips." Wade says.

"Wow, do you know that by heart or something?" I asked. 

"Something like that." Wade smiles, walking around with a cart. 

"Ooh brown sugar!" I say, pointing to a bag of brown sugar. 

"I didn't even see it." Wade says, turning around and grabbing the bag. "Good eye." He winkes. 

My eyes widen and I look away, hiding a blush.

_What the fUcK Peter, Wade is a mercenary who kills for pay and has probably no morals... why are you blushing?!_

"Alrighty, we got the milk, flour, sugar and eggs," Wade says. "Now let's grab some baking soda in the next aisle. I follow him as he grabs the baking soda and puts it in the cart. 

After we grab a couple more things, we're ready to check out. We make our way back to my apartment with our hands full.

Finally, when we reach my apartment, we place everything on the counters and Wade gets the stove ready. 

"Wow, you sure know what you're doing." I say when he finishes preheating the oven.

"I have my experience." He grins, walking over to help me unload the bags. 

We unload everything and I go over to my cabinets to get bowls and pans. 

"What exactly do I need to grab?" I ask.

"2 bowls, some mixing spoons, a pan, and measuring cups." He replies. 

Dammit, the measuring cups are all the way at the top. I can't reach them. 

Wade sees me struggling to grab the measuring cups and comes over to me. I look away in embarrassment. 

"Let me help you baby boy." He grins, but not giving me enough time to move. He reaches up for the cabinet and I'm pushed against the counter. His whole body pushing against me, and his you-know-what going directly on my ass. My eyes widen and my heart races. I can feel him smirk from here. I struggle against him but it only makes things worse.

"Wade just grab the cup!" I screech, but it comes out as more of a whine. 

"What baby boy? Something wrong?" He asks, pushing against me harder. 

"W-wade s-stop-" I stammer, placing my hands on the counter. I feel the heat rising and my breaths become shaky. He finally grabs the cups and backs away. I turn around to see that cheeky smile I know and he hands me the cups.

"You look a little flustered there sweet cheeks." He smiles.

"Sh-shut up Wade." I say angrily and look away. He just grins and walks over to the table. 

"Let's get started!" 

**Wednesday  
6:03 P.M**

"The theatre is pretty close, so we'll have enough time to bake the cookies and have them be done before we leave." Wade grins. 

I nod as he places the cookies into the oven. I hop onto the counter and sigh, running my hands through my hair. 

"You okay honey cakes?" Wade asks. 

"Fine. Just... cookies are good," I say, although the cookies are far from what's on my mind.

**~ Saucy time skip 20 minutes ~**

"You ready to go?" He asks, putting his hoodie over his t-shirt. 

"I guess so." I smile, standing up from tying my shoes.

And then it happened again. Wade was super close to me again. My eyes widened. 

"Wade." 

"Yes baby boy?" He asks. I go silent for a moment. He just smiles. 

"Let's get going." I say.

"Sure." He says, and opens the door. I walk through the doorway and he follows. I turn around and lock the door, then we're off to the movies for real this time.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Wednesday  
6:40 P.M**

Back to the torture device, I mean, _motorcycle._ I hold onto Wade as we make our way to the theater. The sun is setting in the distance and the traffic has slowed down. It was quiet for once. It was kind of nice. I looked around, loosening my grip on Wade. I noticed how pretty the orange and pink sky looked as the sun set. We even drove past the lake. I gasped at the beautiful sight to the right of me. The sun was halfway set and the glare from the water was beautiful. 

Finally, we made it to the movies. 

We walk up to the desk and Wade shows the lady the barcode on his phone that gets us the tickets. She takes it and scans it, then gives us our tickets and lets us in. 

"I'll get popcorn and drinks. What do you want?" I ask Wade.

"Hmm I'll have a pepsi." He says. When we get up to the counter, I order the food. 

"We're in theater 3, which would be to the left." Wade tells me when we finish buttering the popcorn we're sharing. 

"Okay. By the way, what seats did you get?" I ask. 

"The ones that are above the floor in the front. So perfect view." He says.

"Cool!" I exclaim, and we walk to the theater. 

We make it into the theater and walk up the stairs. 

"This is it." Wade whispers and points to a chair in front of us. 

"You didn't tell me it was a love seat!" I whisper at him back.

"They were the only ones available!" 

I sigh and walk to the seat and sit down, then Wade sits next to me. 

I have a feeling they _weren't_ the only ones available. 

"Now we gotta sit through all the ads." Wade wines.

"Oh well." I said, watching him eat popcorn.

"Don't eat all the popcorn before the movie even starts, Wade." I tell him.

"It's fine I'll get refills." He tells me, shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth. I smile and shake my head, waiting for the ads to be over. 

**~ Time skip ~**

"AH!" I gasp as the man with the chainsaw pops out from behind the bushes. 

"Gee Spidey, I didn't know you were this jumpy." Wade teases.

"Shut up it was scary." I cross my arms. Wade just chuckles and continues eating the popcorn.

"Shit, the popcorn's gone. I'm gonna go get more." Wade whispers.

"Let me come with you." I whisper.

"You scared?"

"Just shut up and let's go." I tell him, pushing him gently to the stairs. 

He grins and we walk down the stairs. 

When we're done getting popcorn, Wade has to pee.

"Really Wade? Hurry up." I tell him.

"Wouldn't you want to be out of the theater as much as possible? Also, can you hold this?" He asks, handing me the bag of popcorn. I nod and watch him go into the bathroom, eating some popcorn. As I wait, I see someone I recognize walking down the aisle with a girl.

"MJ?" I ask. "MJ!" I call. She and the girl turn their heads to look at me.

"Peter! Hey! What are you doing here?" MJ asks, walking up to me.

"I was just-uh-seeing a movie with-"

"With me." Wade says from behind me, walking out of the bathroom.

"...yeah." I say. 

"Who's that?" MJ asks.

"This is Wade. Wade this is MJ." I say.

"Oh! This is Sam, my uh, girlfriend." MJ says, pointing to the girl behind her. Sam smiles and runs a hand through her long blonde hair.

"Nice to meet you." She says sweetly. 

"Nice to meet you too Sam." I smile.

"Well, we'd better get going. Catch you later Peter!" MJ says, holding hands with Sam and walking away. 

"Didn't you just go on a date with MJ?" Wade asks.

"Yeah I... well... it's complicated." I said, turning around.

"Ready to get back to the movie?" He asks. 

"Sure." I say, and we walk down the aisle to theater 3. 

When we're settled back down in our seats, I prepare myself for another jump scare.

**Wednesday  
9:04 P.M**

"That. Was. The. Scariest. Thing. I have ever seen." I say out of breath as we leave the theater. 

"You okay baby boy? Need me to hold your hand?" Wade teases. 

"I'm fine Wade." I say crossing my arms as we make our way out. We walk out of the building into the night, and I hop onto the motorcycle, ready for bed. Wade starts the motorcycle and I hold on with my tired arms. But it isn't long before I drift off into sleep, my head resting on Wade's shoulder. 

**~ Time Skip ~**

"Hey, baby boy, wake up." I hear Wade's voice say. I lift up from my forwards position and rub my eyes.

"We're here already?" I ask.

"Yeah, we are. Can you make it in without falling asleep?" Wade jokes as I sleepily get off the motorcycle.

"You should come with me to make sure I don't." I say sleepily, smiling.

"Really?" 

"Yeah, come on Wade I'm tired." I say.

"Okay baby boy." He says, turning the motorcycle off and pulling out his keys. I walk next to him into the building, and up the stairs. I sleepily unlock my door and go inside, waiting for Wade to walk in before closing it again.

"Y-you want me to come in?" He asks. 

"Yes Wade just stay here tonight." I say rubbing my eyes, producing those weird colors in my vision.

"You sure?" 

"Yeah we can watch another movie and eat those cookies or something." I say.

"Alright." He says, walking inside. I close the door behind him and put the keys on the counter, turning on the light.

"Go sit on the couch, I'll get the cookies." Wade says. I walk over to the couch, grabbing the remote and scrolling through Netflix.

"What do you want to watch?" I ask Wade as he puts those amazing smelling cookies on a plate.

"How about Chucky?" He asks.

"No. No more scary movies tonight." I say.

"Aww...just put on whatever, I don't care what we watch." He says, walking over with the cookies.

"Those smell like heaven Wade." I say as he sits next to me. 

"Why thank you. Try one?" He offers. I grab one off the plate. 

The soft, chocolaty goodness fills my mouth, and the cookie itself is the right amount of every ingredient. I close my eyes in delight. 

"You like?" Wade asks. 

"Mhm." I say, continuing to eat the cookie. He grabs one, then gets up from the couch. 

"I'm gonna put these in a ziplock bag for tomorrow kay?" He says. I nod and look back to the T.V. After putting the cookies in the bag, he turns off the living room light, so the only light in the house is from the T.V. Wade comes back over and sits down next to me. 

"Want me to choose a movie?" He asks, gesturing for the remote. 

"I don't care what we watch either so sure, as long as it's not scary. And not porn, just for clarification." I say. 

"Aww man, that was such a great idea." Wade says, scrolling through the movies. He hovers over a movie and I raise an eyebrow.

"Finding Nemo?" I ask sleepily. 

"Why not?" Wade chuckles, and hits play. I'm not even 5 minutes into the movie before I fall asleep. 


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mkay cheesy

**Thursday**   
**7:02 A.M**

I fell asleep on Wade. My head was in his lap while he pulled the recliner back and slept. I get up from the position I was in, and look around, rubbing my eyes. The sun was barely rising, which was good, because that meant I wasn't late for my shift. I groan as I slide off the couch like a zombie, walking over to the kitchen to make coffee. I wait for the coffee to brew and hum a random melody that I was too tired to recognize. 

When the coffee was done, I poured it into my mug and got the creamer out of the fridge, taking a glimpse at the time. It was only 7:04? Huh. Usually I'm snoozing my alarm until I'm rushed. I pour the creamer into the coffee and stir it with my spoon. I let out a sigh as the warmth of coffee wakes me up already. I'm taking sip when-

_"RAH!"_

"AHH!" I screech, spitting out my coffee. My legs nearly give out and I back up looking around, trying to calm my pounding heart. Before I realize what had happened, I hear Wade losing his mind in front of me. 

"Wade!" I screech, "You made me spill my coffee _everywhere!"_ I say angrily, trying to steady my breathing.

_Why didn't my Spidey sense go off?_

He's still cracking up, but eventually he wipes tears from his eyes and settles down. 

"Yeah but it was _HILARIOUS!"_ He exclaimed. I stared at him unamused. "What? It was at least a little funny." He said innocently. I shook my head and bit my lip to hide the smile forming on my lips. But it didn't work. 

"Seeeee you're laughing!" Wade says, pointing at me. I push his hand out of my face and grin. 

"You still have to clean it up." I say, placing my coffee, or what's left of it, on the counter. I cross my arms and look at him. 

"Fine." He says, grabbing the mop leaning on the counter. 

"Thank you Wade. But I'm still mad about you scaring me." I say. 

"Oh come on, I got you sooo good." He said. I just rolled my eyes and turned around, opening the fridge. Wade finishes up and leans the mop back in its place.

"No you don't. We are going out to breakfast." Wade says.

"What?" I ask.

"Breakfast. We are going out." He says. I grin and close the fridge, walking to my room to change. 

When I'm done changing, Wade is waiting for me by the door. I tie on my converses and head out the door.

When me and Wade are both out, I ask, "Where are we going, exactly?" 

"Somewhere special." He says, and leads me out to his motorcycle.I sit behind him and hold onto him, as always, and we're off.

If the coffee didn't wake me up, I can definitely say the motorcycle _did._ At first, I was uneasy, as always. I don't know what it was, but eventually my heart rate slows. My eyes open, and my grip loosens. 

_Just a calm morning, nothing to be afraid of right?_ I tell myself. My muscles relax and I take in a breath of the crisp morning air. The wonderful morning autumn smell, pumpkin spice, early coffee and crushed leaves fills my senses. I can feel the wind flowing through my hair, almost like someone's dragging their fingers through it. I lift my head up high and even lift my hands up in the air. I can't help the grin that comes onto my lips, as I actually _enjoy_ a motorcycle ride. 

"Told ya you like it." Wade says under his breath.

**Thursday**   
**7:14 A.M**

We arrive at a small family diner that's a little far from the city. Me and Wade get off the motorcycle and walk in. 

"How many today?" A lady at the front desk asks.

"Two." Wade replies, and she takes us to our seats. Wade thanks her, and we order drinks to begin with. 

"I'll have a water, thank you." I say. 

"And for you sir?" She asks, looking at Wade.

"I'll have water too." He replies. She tells us she'll be right back and walks away.

"So Wade, why is this place special to you?" I ask out of curiosity. 

"A close friend's family owned the business. They don't anymore, but I just have so many great memories here you know?" He says. I nod and look around.

The restaurant is cute, the red seats and dark wood make it seem homey. The yellow tint in the lights make it calmer. 

The lady comes back with our drinks.

"Thank you." I tell her.

"No problem! Are you guys ready to order yet?" She asks. We both shake our heads. 

"Okay, I'll be ready when you are!" She says, walking away. I look down at the menu. 

"What's good from here?" I ask Wade.

"They have really good chicken and waffles. The bacon is crispy goodness, and the hashbrowns? Oh don't even get me started on those." Wade says.

"What about the pancakes?" I ask.

"Oh the pancakes? They're alright, but not as good as mine." He says.

"Oh really? You'll have to make them for me some time." I say. 

"Definitely." He grins. 

"What are you getting?" I ask.

"I don't know, probably chicken and waffles or something like that." He says. I nod and look at my menu.

"I'll probably get waffles and bacon." I say. He just stares at me with that unreadable look again... why does he do that? It's like he's daydreaming or something, lost in thought. 

The lady is back to take our order. When we finish ordering, she takes our menus and walks into the back room.

"So why'd you want to take me out on this fine morning?" I ask Wade. 

"I dunno, just thought it'd be nice I guess." He says, "And I felt bad for scaring you this morning." 

"You should be!" I said, then laughed. He laughed too. 

_That feeling I was talking about before... the warm buzzy feeling, like, happiness and adrenaline? It's happening again._

My cheeks turn red and I bite my lip and look away.

I turn to him and see him staring at me, and butterflies fill my stomach.

"Peter, thank you."

"What? For what?" I ask.

"Just for, everything the last 24 hours. I don't think I've ever had so much fun before in my life." He says.

"Yeah, of course Wade. I enjoyed it too." I said. The lady appears with our order, which was quick because we were the only people in the restaurant at this hour.

We thank her and she walks away. We dig in.

**Thursday**   
**8:00 A.M**

Time really does fly when you're enjoying it. We were already back at my apartment, but I had to start getting ready. I reheated and finished that coffee I made earlier, then brushed my teeth and got a quick shower. By that time, it was already 8:30. Wade was staying at my apartment playing video games he brought from his house (thinking we could've played it last night if I hadn't fallen asleep) while I was getting ready.

When I had my uniform on and was almost ready to go, I walked over to Wade and sat down next to him. He paused the video game and turned to me.

"You should have a cookie before you go." Wade says with a smile on his face.

"That... is a great idea." I say, standing up off the couch. I walk over to the kitchen and reach into the bag on the counter, taking a cookie. Wade comes up behind me and snatches one too.

"Ugh, I wish you didn't have to work today Webs." Wade sighed, eating the cookie.

"Yeah me neither." I said.

"You know what, I have a great idea. Can I pick you up later tonight?" He asks.

"Pick me up? What for?" I ask.

"A surprise." 


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is okay BUT OH MY GAWD THE NEXT CHAPTER IS MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**Thursday**   
**8:50 P.M**

I hear my doorbell ring. I walk up to it and open the door to see Wade.

"You ready to go baby boy?" He asks, leaning against the frame of the doorway. Time to see what this _surprise_ thingy is all about.

"Yes, Wade." I say, grabbing my phone off the table and walking to the doorway. Wade backs up as I walk out of my apartment, turning around to close and lock the door. 

"Where exactly are you taking me?" I ask as we walk down the stairs. 

"I told you sweetums it's a surprise!" Wade says. 

"You know I never approved of those ridiculous nicknames." I tell him when we reach the last level and make our way to the front door.

"But you never disapproved." Wade points out, and we walk out the doors. 

"Still." I say, crossing my arms as we approach the motorcycle.

Wade sits on the motorcycle and I follow. I sigh and bite my lip.

"Alright, take me away."

**Thursday**   
**9:12 P.M**

"You're off work tomorrow right?" Wade asks as we come to a stop.

"Yes, why?" I ask nervously.

"No reason." He says as he turns the motorcycle off. We walk up to a small brown building.

"What is this?" I ask Wade.

"Shh, just walk." He says, walking alongside me. I raise an eyebrow as we walk up the stairs and he opens the large brown door. I walk inside and look around.

"Wade. A bar?" I ask, turning towards him.

"Not just any bar. _The_ bar. It has the best whisky if you ask me. Come on in!" Wade says, grabbing my wrist and pulling me forwards. I follow, but worry spreads across my face. 

"But Wade I'm not 21." I whisper into his ear. 

"There's this thing called acting, it's really helpful you should try it." He says as we hop onto stools in front of the counter. 

"Why are we doing this?" I ask.

"Because you haven't had a single drink in your life and I wanted your first to be with me." Wade grins. 

"How do you know I've never had a drink?" I ask.

He tilts his head and raises his eyebrow.

"Okay you're right..." I say, "But isn't that illegal?" I whisper.

"That makes it fun!" Wade exclaims. I shake my head and look around the dimly lit bar. There are several tables in the small area, and big yellow lights hang from the ceiling above them. There's a pool table near the corner, and a T.V. displaying a football game.

"How can I help you?" A tired woman with a cloth in her hand asks us. 

"Two suburbans please." Wade tells her.

"Would you like to start a tap?" She asks.

"Yes." Wade tells her. I just look at the woman. She looks at me but doesn't even ask my age. She turns around and grabs two glasses, then pours a light brown drink into them. 

"Wade, are you sure about this?" I ask as he picks up his glass.

"Nope." He says, drinking the shot by slightly tilting his head back. "You try it." He says when he's done. I look down into the glass and look back up at him.

"I dunno Wade..." 

"Come on Peter I didn't bring you here for nothing." Wade says, then asks the lady for another shot. I gulp and look back at the glass.

_It's just a shot. Just alcohol. Come on Peter._

I bite my tongue and look at Wade. 

"Well?" He says, looking at me.

"Here goes nothing."

**Thursday**   
**9:15 P.M**   
**Wade's POV**

[He's actually doing it!]

{I can't wait to see this!}

He takes the shot and gulps it down. Then the alcohol hits him. He closes his eyes and makes a gross face shivering. He starts coughing and puts the glass on the table.

"You okay baby boy?" I tease. He looks up at me with watery eyes.

"I think so?" He says, then manages a smile. 

[He's so cute]

I drink my shot with ease and Peter just stares at me in confusion and astonishment. 

"How the heck do you do it so easily?!" He asks.

"You get used to it." I say, tapping for our glasses to be filled again. Peter looks at me again, as if to say, "I have to do it again?"

I just smile as the lady pours our glasses. Peter picks up the glass and looks at it for a second, then quickly downs it, shivering as he consumes the strong liquid. 

He looks up and gives me a smile, I nod in response. 

[They grow up so fast]

{Well technically this is illegal but yeah, our baby boy is trying alcohol!}

[The way he squints his eyes after he takes a shot is too cute]

Peter taps in for another shot.

"Another one baby boy?" I tease. The woman casually pours Peter another shot. Peter gulps it down like a champ.

"Damn look at you sweet cheeks!" I compliment when he puts the glass on the counter, coughing. I can't help but laugh at his reaction. He runs his fingers through his hair and seems to be recoiling. Then he looks up at me and shakes his head, calling another tap. 

{Dang he is going _all_ out}

[Should we stop him?]

"Nah, this is too good." I say with a grin as I watch Peter take the shot. 

[He's gonna be falling to the floor before night even rolls around]

{Hahaha}

[This is most definitely not what I expected when we were to come here]

{Then what did you expect?}

[I don't know, maybe to try new drinks with a friend?!]

"Shut up." I whisper to them as he taps a _fifth_ drink.

"Peter slow down that's a lot to have in a short amount of time." I say, putting my hand on his shoulder. He turns to me sleepily and puts his hand on my hand.

"But it's fun." He says. I raise an eyebrow.

[Is he getting drunk already?]

{He's never had a drink in his life, so probably}

"Okay whatever you say sweetums." I say, lifting my hand off his shoulder. He slowly moves his face to meet mine and smiles, then turns to take the fifth shot. 


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second favorite chapter right here

**Thursday  
9:30 P.M  
Wade's POV**

I didn't think it was humanly possible for a boy as innocent as 20-year-old Peter Parker to consume so much alcohol. But it is.

This is his 11th shot.

He's completely wasted now.

"Waaadddeeee you're so handsome you know thaaaat?" Peter says, holding my face in his hands.

[Handsome? You know drunk people don't lie Wade]

{He's totally lying}

[Wade? Are you _blushing?_ ] 

"Thank you Peter." I say, trying not to burst into laughter.

"I'm serious Wade." Peter says, and puts on a pouty face.

"I know you're serious Peter."

"You aren't acting like you know I'm serious. Because I'm serious. You're the most haaaaandsomeee person I've ever met Waaaadeee."

"I uh-" I stammer.

What am I supposed to say to that? I haven't gotten a compliment in years. 

"Thanks Peter."

"No." He says, curling his bottom lip like a pouty toddler. I laugh out loud.

"What is it baby boy?" I ask.

"You don't believe me." He says in a sassy tone.

"Oh really? How do you know that?" I say mocking his sassiness. 

"Because... I just caaaan." He says, acting annoyed. He tries rolling his eyes but even that makes him almost fall off his entire chair. I catch him and help him up. He looks at me, thanks me and then out of nowhere kisses my cheek with a 'mmwah!' sound. 

[WHOA DID HE JUST-]

{I CAN'T BREATHE}

[BITCH YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A BODY OF COURSE YOU CAN'T BREATHE-]

"Peter?" I ask, eyes widened. He looks up at me again.

"Whaaaaat?" He says innocently.

"Uh, no more drinks tonight okay?"

"Fineeee, but I'm still not done with you." He says, lifting up his pointer finger. 

"Oh?" I ask, raising my eyebrow.

"Like I saaaid, you don't believe me!" He said, crossing his arms.

"I do believe you Peter." 

"Okay then prove it." He says, raising his eyebrows.

"How am I supposed to-"

"Repeat after me." He interrupts. 

[Sheesh, he's being dominant much.]

{It's kind of hot}

"Alright." I say, sitting back in my chair, crossing my arms. 

"I, Wade... what's your middle name?" He asks.

"Winston." I tell him.

"Okay, I, Wade Winston Wilson," He begins, "Hehe, that's funny. Isn't there something in grammar like that? Like uhhh, Peter Piper picked a pack of pickles or something like that. Whatever that's called, you know Wade Winston Wilson?" He asks.

"Alliteration?"I ask.

"Yeah... uh... obliteration or whatever. Now, repeat." 

"Peter you don't have t-"

"Ah! Repeeeat."

I sigh, "I, Wade Winston Wilson,"

He smiles, "Know that I am beautiful and handsome times one thousand hundred billion." 

I bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

"Know that I am beautiful and," I let out that laugh I was holding, "h-handsome, times one hundred thousand billion."

"You said it wrong." Peter says crossing his arms.

"What?" I say.

"It's _one thousand_ hundred billion, not one hundred thousand billion." 

I look at him. He looks back with a confident and stubborn stare. I can't believe this, he's _never_ like this. 

{Maybe we should get him drunk more often!}

[I don't know that's probably not the best decision-]

"I, Wade Winston Wilson, know that I am beautiful and handsome times _one thousand_ hundred billion." I give in with a grin.

"Yay!" Peter cheers, "One gold star for you faithful student." He says, trying to draw the figure of a star in the air, but very much failing. I laugh and he laughs with me. When we stop, there's this weird feeling in the air. Like... my stomach feels like it's floating, like the drop on a rollercoaster.

Peter gets _another_ drink.

"Peter I told you no more drinks." I say.

"Make me." He smirks, then drinks the shot. My jaw drops in dramatic disbelief.

I slap my chest with my hand, "Peter how could you, I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." I smirk.

He looks up at me, "And if I don't want to be taught?" He playfully tests.

"Unfortunately, I'm gonna have to punish you Peter." I flirt.

"Punish me then." He smirks, leaning in closer. I back away and scratch the back of my neck, ignoring the red on my cheeks. He just grins and gets another tap, barely being able to even hold the glass in his hand he's so drunk.

_Did Peter just...?_

"Peter, I think it's time to go home." I say.

"But it's only ten o'cloockkkkk." He whines. 

"I know but it's time to go." I say sternly.

"Fine, but only on one condition." He says, holding up a shaky hand.

"What?" 

"You sleep over." He smiles.

{Ummm}

[He's drunk though! What if he gets mad you're in his apartment randomly in the morning and forgets about everything?]

{ _Someone's_ gonna need to help him with that hangover}

"I guess you're right," I whisper under my breath.

"Whaaa?" Peter asks, raising his head to meet my eyes. 

"I uh, I said sure. I'll sleep over." I smile, still recovering from the last conversation.

We both get off the chair. Or at least, try to. Peter nearly falls forwards before I catch him and hold him up with my arm.

Eventually we make it out to the motorcycle, and I make him sit up front just in case. Meaning I had to lean my chin on his shoulder to see the road. He didn't seem to mind though. 

Finally we made it back to the apartment, and I helped him get off the motorcycle. At this point, I just picked him up bridal style and carried him to his apartment. He wrapped his arms around my neck as I made my way up the stairs. 

I grabbed his keys out of his pocket and opened his apartment, closing it and locking it behind me while somehow still carrying the drunken Peter. I walk over to the couch and sit him down.

"Waadeee." He said, reaching his arms out like a crying child.

"Yes baby boy?" I ask, coming back over from putting the keys on the counter. 

"Come hereeeeeeee." He says, and I sit down next to him. He has a large grin on his face. He wraps his arms around my neck and leans his face towards my ear. I can feel his warm breath against my skin.

"Can we have sex?" He asks seductively, and my eyes widen.

"Excuse me?" I ask, making sure I heard that correctly.

"Wadeeeee... I want to..." He drifts off, leaning his head on my shoulder. "I want to have... _sex."_

{HOLY SHIT}

[This is a _whole_ new level of Peter!]

{Like I said before, _maybe we should get Peter drunk more!_ This is _hilarious!}_

"Peter I would love to, but I don't think sober Peter would agree." I say, shrugging.

[Ignoring a little something there Wade?]

I bite my lip and take in the sight of Peter. His puffy lips, soft eyes and messy hair. He looks so... adorable resting on my shoulder.

{Yeah... a little something... in your _pants?}_

"Shut up!" I whisper under my breath.

He backs away from me and crosses his arms.

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" He pouts.

"Leave a note for sober Peter to see in the morning?" I suggest grinning.

"Good idea!" He says, stepping off the couch. But he doesn't get very far before he's swaying back and forth. I stand up, still grinning from the previous conversation (that's right readers, I can't _wait_ to tell sober Peter about this one) and guide him to the table. I have him sit down and find a piece of paper from a notebook on the counter. I look through a couple drawers and find a pen. I give it to Peter with a smirk on my face, telling him to write away.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CRINGE CRINGE CRINGE WTF IS THIS WRITINGGGGGGGGGGG

**Friday  
10:23 A.M  
**

I barely make it to the toilet before the hot brown liquid practically shoots out of my mouth. My stomach feels like it's being torn inside out, and my eyes burn from pushing so much out of my stomach. After about 5 minutes of nonstop puking, I eventually feel empty. I flush the toilet, wipe my mouth and close the seat, slouching next to the toilet and rubbing my eyes. 

_What happened last night? I took a couple drinks and... oh no._

_Did I get drunk?_

I shakily attempt to stand up, using the toilet top and the rim of the bathtub to pull myself up, but I don't get very far. My arms shake and I'm sent to the ground again. I run my fingers through my hair and sigh. 

"Mornin baby boy," A recognizable voice says, appearing by the door frame. I sleepily look up at...

"Wade?" I ask.

"Yeah... you wanted me to stay here last night," He says grinning, "And well, _somebody_ has to help you with that hangover." He said shrugging.

"H-hangover?" I ask, even though I know I got drunk. Were hangovers always this bad?

"Come on sweet tart." Wade says, walking over to me, offering a hand. I take it, but even then I'm too tired and exhausted to stand. Wade goes for an alternative: Just pick me up bridal style. Normally I would protest, but I'd rather speak the least amount of words I can at the moment, my mouth is dry from the puking. 

Wade carries me over to my bed, setting me down and fluffing the pillows, then lays me back on them. I give a weary smile, he just nods and leaves the room. 

A couple seconds later, he appears with a glass of water. I take it and sip, immediately helping the burning sensation in my throat. Wade sits at the edge of the bed with a grin that tells me he knows or did something. 

"What is it?" I ask, raising my eyebrow. 

"Oh nothing..." He says in a tune, standing up and walking over to my nightstand, picking up a folded up note. "Okay... well, you could say, someone left this for you last night." He smirks. I take it suspiciously. 

I unfold it.

 _Hey Peeter, it's uh Peeter and I want to have sex with Wad so you beter let me or else._ I read the note in my head.

"What the fuck is this-?" I ask accidentally letting the curse out, crumbling up the note, even though it clearly says _I_ wrote it. 

_God, how drunk did I get?!_

"That's right baby boy!" Wade says, "You wanted to have sex with _me!"_ He pokes my nose with his pointer finger. 

"That's absurd." I say, pushing his hand away, coughing, revealing a headache coming on. "You wrote that Wade." I cross my arms.

"Sure I did... but this video says otherwise." He says grinning, pulling up his phone to show an unplayed video. "Go ahead, press play!" 

I narrow my eyes at him, then turn back to the phone. 

I press play. 

_"What was that you said about me baby boy?" Wade asks in the video. "Go ahead, repeat it." He smirks._

_"I saaaaaaaaid, Wadeee is the hottest and sexiest and hottest person EVER and I want to have sexxxxxx with himmmmm."_

My eyes widen. I knock the phone out of his hand and cover my face, blushing. 

"God dammit Wade how drunk did you get me?!" I screech.

"Hey you're the one who took _twelve shots!_ I even told you to stop. But you got all sexy with me and to be honest it was kinda-"

"Shut up Wade." I say, punching him in the shoulder a bit to hard, still using my right hand to cover my face. 

"Okay _fine,_ I'll bother you about it tomorrow when you feel better." Wade says dramatically rolling his eyes, not even acknowledging how my hand grasped his shoulder after punching it, as if to say "I'm sorry."

I rubbed my eyes with my hand again and looked up at Wade to see him staring right back at me. He just raises an eyebrow and looks to my arm, finally realizing I hadn't let go. Quickly I pulled my arm back and looked down.

Then he lifted my chin up.

We were inches apart. Close enough to...

That feeling is back again, but stronger than ever. I have the sudden need to be closer to him, to feel his breath on my body, to be engulfed in his warmth, to let him hold me tight and tear me apart from the inside out. It feels so wrong yet so _right._ So amazing yet so _terrifying_. Suddenly my stomach is twisted in ways not even before had felt. I can feel blood rushing, coursing through my veins, making me feel like I was at the top of the world.

I lean in...

**Friday  
**

**10:32 A.M  
Wade's POV**

He leans in, closing his eyes and spreading his lips barely, not even enough to see his teeth. I'm lifted by butterflies. 

[Is this really happening?]

I close my eyes along with him, and I can feel his breath against my lips, our heads tilt. We lean in closer, but before his lips touch mine, we touch foreheads. He stops. 

There's a lump in my throat... why did he stop?

{Oh god oh god this was a mistake Wade what were you thinking?!}

His breathing increases. I open my eyes to see his still closed, but I can see the slight movements of his eyes under their lids. He looks like he's trying to force an image out of his brain that he doesn't want to see. I feel his forehead crinkle, and his lip quivers. 

I still have butterflies, but they've become the not-so-good ones. What's going on? Did I do something wrong?

Suddenly, I feel a firm grip on my shoulder once again. He leans closer yet further. He becomes hotter yet colder. My vision goes dark yet light. I don't know what I'm feeling anymore. I thought I had it, I thought-

"Baby boy?" I whisper, voice unexpectedly cracking. I hadn't realized how worried I had really grown. I can feel his heartbeat in the silent room. Suddenly I can feel _everything._

I feel the time we had gotten ice cream at sunset after a successful mission. I feel the time I researched his background and snuck into his cousin's wedding. I feel the time I had killed that captain and how mad he got. I feel his emotions when he broke down into my arms not too many nights ago. I feel the time I had shot him... sucking all life from his body. The way his lifeless body dropped to the floor. Pale skin, blue lips. And his eyes, they weren't the soft eyes I was used to... they were broken, confused. They were sad, and scared. They were... betrayed. 

I feel the air conditioning kick on, not affecting the heat between us. I feel his phone quietly _ding_ on the coffee table next to the bed. I feel the neighbors downstairs fighting, crying. I feel a teenager next door blasting music. I feel the freezing frostbite of an arctic night. I feel the scorching flames of a volcano. I feel the emptiness of outer space. I feel the fullness of the ocean. 

I feel every bit, every piece, every time. So connected yet so distant. I feel every second, every moment, every dog barking on the street and every kid being bullied and every silent depressed child and every inch of the burden pulling on my heart. My dark, black, _heart._

"Peter?" 

Now tears were streaming down his face, violently. His grip on my shoulder had gotten so tight his knuckles turned white. He was breathing so furiously he was rocking back and forth, his teeth were chattering. His face: pale. His lips: blue. His eyes: I can't see his eyes... they're still closed. Had I somehow killed him? No that's insane...

{But you did kill him}

[Isn't it obvious?]

I grip both sides of his head with my hands and back my head away from his. His eyes shoot open, red, and darting back and forth to something I can't see. 

"Peter what's going on?" I ask worriedly, trying to focus his vision to me. 

Finally his eyes meet mine. But he's not here, not really. He's trapped in the fog of his head, the darkness of his mind.

There's a lump in his throat, his lips quiver.

"W-wade," He breaths, voice shaky... scared.

"What is it baby boy? Tell me what's wrong? Do you need me to-"

"W-wade..." He breaths again, his hand still on my shoulder, the grip somehow getting tighter. It did anything but hurt me.

"Peter?" I ask, trying to look at him with sincerity in my eyes. Try to pull him out of the world he's trapped in. In the dimension he can't escape.

"I-I-I-"He stutters. My face forms into a now 100% worried look. Had I frightened him? Was he scared of me? Was he mad about what was about to happen? Had I done something?

Finally he clears his throat, and slows down a bit. But he's still shaking furiously. I hear him choke out a few words, almost too quiet to understand.

"I... remember."


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hallo

**Friday  
** **10:38 A.M  
** **Wade's POV**

"Y-you what? You remember w-what?" 

[You know exactly what Wade]

{You just want him to say it himself}

"I-I, y-y-" He starts, but cuts himself off, releasing his grip on me and scooching back frantically, like the realization had just now suddenly hit him.

_I'm in his house. I'm in his bedroom. I'm on his bed with him. We were about to..._

"H-how? _W-why?!"_ He stammers. Tears sting my eyes, emptiness fills my chest. There's no doubt he... he really does remember... 

"Peter please let me explain-" I begin, but he jumps off the bed backing up from me, cutting me off. But he seemed to forget he was exhausted from the night before, he backs up and leans against the wall by the air conditioner. The blasting air makes his brown curls bounce around. 

All the guilt comes flooding back.

_Oh god what have I done?_

"Y-you _shot me!_ R-right h-here-" He says, pulling up his shirt to reveal a scar on his stomach, nearly losing his balance.

"Peter I'm sorry-"

"N-no! No you're not! You shot me and you-you _USED_ me! I _trusted you!_ I-I even-" His voice cracks and he gets quieter, the frustration still in his voice. He drops his shirt back down and moves his hand behind him and leans on the air conditioner. "I thought-"

"Peter please-"

"NO! Don't you _dare_ say that to me! Those were the words you... you... you kept _repeating_ as you watched me _die._ I _died_ Wade. You killed me. You put me in the hospital, you made me miss my Aunt's _death!"_ He screeches, now sobbing loudly. "You ruined my _life..._ " He trails off, his words only confirming what I had tortured myself with the past three months.

I'm lightheaded. I'm off the bed now, facing Peter, but I don't remember getting up. Tears fill my vision, my hands grip the back of my head and I push as hard as possible, nails digging into my head. Peter's still talking, somewhere, but I don't know where. In front of me? Behind me? He's nowhere but everywhere. I try speaking but I can't even hear myself, all I hear is my life flashing before my eyes.

I met Spiderman months and months ago, he hated me but I found him quite interesting. Next thing I know, he's blushing at my mindless flirting. Then I payed more attention, every time feeling like we were playing a game of some sort and I was winning, sometimes him even getting a boner out of it if I try hard enough. Then I met Peter, his alter ego. I don't know how I hadn't made the connection right then and there. Then I... shot him. Now we're here. Three months later in his apartment after we were about to kiss. 

Something fills my head but I don't know _what._ All I know is I can't _concentrate._ I can't _think._ I don't know anything anymore. Who I am, who the person yelling at me in the distance is, why I'm not in my suit, why I smell alcohol and cookies, why I suddenly grip the edge of a bed when my legs give out. 

I feel like I'm falling a million miles a minute, down an endless abyss of guilt. I can't breathe, I can't see, I can't _feel,_ I can't taste, I can't- 

Oh god I can't-

Next thing I know, I hit the floor.

**Friday**   
**10:43 A.M**

"-and then you _pretend to love me_ and-" I'm cut off by a sudden thump on the floor next to me. I didn't even realize Wade had gotten up I was so concentrated in my rant. I turn to the side to see him passed out on the floor.

"Oh god Wade why now? Why now?" I whine, running my fingers through my hair. I sit on the edge of my bed, hoping it would help my now torturous headache, wiping my tears with my hands and trying to steady my breathing. 

_Am I overreacting?_

_Then again, how would you feel if you found out the person you were about to kiss had shot you three months ago and put you in a coma?_

_Oh god I'm talking to myself again._

"What the hell am I supposed to _do?!"_ I say frantically, not caring about the volume of my voice. I hear Wade's steady breathing near me. I hear the sound of traffic outside and dogs barking on the sidewalk and neighbors being, neighbors. How can I calm down? _How do I calm down?!_

None of this overthinking is helping, and I just go right back into that breakdown I was having. I sit all the way up on my bed and hold my legs in my arms, rocking back and forth, uncontrollable tears streaming down my face. 

I thought... I thought maybe...

Why can't love just work out for me?!

**Friday**   
**3:12 P.M**   
**Wade's POV**

_Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out._

[Does this normally happen?] 

{I mean Wade is an overdramatic baby, but I've never seen... _this._ This is just _beyond_ that level. Shame on you Wade now-}

_Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out._

My world fades in and out. 

_Fade in. Fade out. Fade in. Fade out._

For a couple seconds, I can hear my boxes chattering, and I can feel myself waking up. Then my world falls apart again, and my head feels like it's underwater... pressure everywhere, and I can't hear a thing.

_Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out._

[Come on Wade get up!]

{Yeah, I'm bored}

After the fading in and out process repeats a couple times, I finally catch the state of consciousness. I dizzily rise from my position on a couch. I rub my eyes and look around, my brain finally processing where I was- I was in Peter's apartment.

_Peter._

I finally piece together every moment of what happened. I suck in a breath and shoot up from the couch. I run to Peter's room. He's not there.

Bathroom? Nope.

Kitchen? Nada. 

And he's clearly not in the living room.

Closet?

No.

"God dammit!" I screech, hitting my head with my hand.

I quietly make my way back to the couch. Where was Peter?

I sit down and try to slow my racing heart. I purse my lips and look around, thinking.

[Where is Peter?]

"Does it look like I know?!" I ask angrily.

{He ran away from you Wade, you're a killer, remember?}

"Shut the fuck up."

{You know it's damn true.}

"I said SHUT UP!" I screech, ignoring the tears in my eyes. I stand up from the couch angrily about to storm out of the room or knock something down or do _anything_ to release these... emotions.

But something catches my eye.

[What the hell is that?]

{It's a piece of paper you idiot}

I roll my eyes at the boxes and pick up the folded note off the coffee table. In neat handwriting, it reads _"Wade"_ on the cover. I gulp and open the letter.

_"Wade,_

_I don't know where you live, so I put you on my couch. I'm out running a couple errands. You better be out of my apartment by 6. I don't want to see you again._

_\- Peter."_


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to cringe? yes.

**Friday  
6:27 P.M**

I finally realized, Wade had helped me actually. He got my mind off the pain of Aunt May. He helped me with the stress of being gone for 3 months. I was actually happy. 

You know, besides the fact _he shot me._

I run my fingers through my hair and drop my keys on the coffee table. I look around, no sign of Wade. I let out a sigh and look around, just to make sure he wasn't here for some reason. Even deep down I knew he was gone, I could feel it. I make my way to my kitchen, turning on the sink for a glass of tap water. I glance to my right to see Wade's cookies. I put my glass on the counter and grab the bag of cookies. I throw them away.

The memory of the couple days we had spent together is something I don't need right now.

I clear my throat and drink my water.

**Friday  
7:39 P.M**

I look in the mirror to see a numb, confused, lonely boy. I lift up my shirt to look at the scar for the 50th time tonight. Although there's still a small line going through it representing stitches taken in and out, it seems ever so slightly healed since the last time I really examined it. I guess my healing factor is kicking in, and who knows how long it'll be before this scar is completely healed.

_Could I ever forgive this?_

I let go of my shirt and walk out of the bathroom, making my way to the kitchen.

"What to eat, what to eat?" I mumble to myself, looking through the cabinets, finding nothing but the ingredients me and Wade had used for the cookies. I sigh and slam all my cabinets shut, deciding to order pizza, shutting my phone off and tossing it on the couch. I sit down next to it, resting my elbows on my knees, my fingers interlocking with my hair. 

"Of all people it had to be-?" I cut myself off, trying to slow my racing heart. _Why him? Why the only person in my life I had left?_

I lift my head up and look around as if for the first time, as if I hadn't seen this apartment before. Maybe I hadn't taken the whole thing into view yet. I purse my lips with thought of hanging out with Wade, instead of getting adjusted to my apartment.

I hear the doorbell ring.

I begin walking but I'm caught in my tracks. 

_Wade shot me in the same scenario..._

The doorbell rings again.

"No no no Wade _go away._ " I say under my breath, backing up from the door a little bit. I can smell the pizza from here.

_It's not Wade, it's not Wade, it's not Wade._

I let out a long breath, close my eyes, and within a couple of seconds I snap out of my trance. I open my eyes and hesitantly walk up to the door.

_It's not Wade, it can't be. You told him never to come back._

I continue up to the door, finally making my way to it. I slowly move my eye up to the little peek-hole to make sure it's not Wade...

 _It's not Wade._ I think to myself, sighing in relief once I see a black haired girl with multiple piercings and tattoos, chewing bubble gum loudly.

She rings the door again.

_Oh, right._

I open the door.

**Friday  
8:03 P.M**

_"Deadpool? You're not the pizza-" BANG!_

_..._

_"Peter please... I shouldn't have..."_

The scene keeps replaying in my head. I bite back the tears.

_If I would've just made the connection sooner, Wade wouldn't have shot me, knowing I was Spiderman, and this all could've been avoided._

I purse my lips and jump out the window, in my spidey-suit of course. I swing through the city, eventually perching on the top of a water tower, overlooking the city for the first time in a while. I sit down and try to relax, pulling my mask off my head and taking a breath. 

I rest my right elbow on my leg, enjoying the breeze. 

_Could I forgive this?_

The question keeps repeating in my head. 

Suddenly, my spidey sense goes off, and my eyes dart down, looking for its origin. Quickly, I find the source. 

Deadpool is running, katanas out, down the street. 

_What the hell?_

I lower myself as he comes closer, clinging to the side of the water-tower, just peeking over enough for me to see him. He doesn't seem to notice me. I watch his figure get closer, then pass me, continuing through an alleyway. Then I see why he's running- he's chasing a guy in a black cape, who has one sword out. 

"Come here you little piece of shit! Mama's gonna _knock you out!"_ Deadpool taunts. The other person runs faster at this, and Deadpool throws one of his katanas. It whizzes past the other person's face, planting into the ground. Deadpool picks it up as he's running, and they go out of sight. 

_Should I follow them?_

I do. I jump off the water-tower and stick a web to the side of a tall building, then swing behind them. They stop at a dead end, Deadpool cornering the other person. I land on a low building above them, observing.

Deadpool pulls out a katana, and I prepare myself for blood and guts. Deadpool stabs a piece of fabric from the guy's hood into the brick wall, and the other guy is out of breath, looking terrified from just body language. 

Deadpool punches the person. Then he punches the person again. And again. And again. He continues, showing no sign of stopping, powered by something I've never seen come from the mercenary. 

Deadpool lets out an angry shriek as he punches the person, one more time. Then he rips off the mask of the guy and throws it to the ground, revealing many bruises, a bloody (and probably broken) nose, purple lips, and an unconscious face.

Deadpool pulls out his pistol. 

_BANG!_

All I can think about is that night, 3 months ago. 

_BANG!_

Was he using the same gun?!

_BANG!_

At this point, I can't tell whether this is in my head, or real life. I stumble backwards, legs shaking, breath out of control. 

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

I feel dizzy, and something rings in my head. 

"Peter please I'm sorry-" I hear Wade's voice cry. Wade? Is he here?

Somewhere, I fall to the ground, my hands pressing against the sides of my head. 

Eventually, I recoil back into reality. I notice the half-crescent moon shining down on me. I notice the late night buzz of cars. I notice the cold breeze of night. Then I notice something... off. 

There's a figure standing up here with me. 


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"Peter wait-"

Before I even let him finish his sentence I jolt out of my position and jump off the roof. 

_It's Wade, Wade is up here with me._

I shoot a web at the nearest building and stick onto it, turning my head around to look at Wade.

"Baby boy- Peter- please let me explain-" He cries, running up to the edge of the roof, looking up at me. 

"I am not your goddamn baby boy!" I screech, voice cracking. _Come on Peter get it together, if you're gonna break down at least don't do it in front of Wade._

"Petey-" He starts, then takes off his mask. I study his scarred face in the darkness, I could make out something that resembled sadness and guilt, which makes this a lot harder for me to stay mad at him. But I wasn't just going to forgive what he did. "I-I-I didn't mean it, it was a mission from taskmaster and I agreed to it but then I realized I had feelings for you, Spidey-"

"Then why the hell did you shoot me?!" I yell. He seems to wince at my words. 

"Because I didn't know _you were Spiderman!_ I-I was too dumb to put the pieces of the puzzle together, Peter. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." I say harshly, not recognizing my own voice. It was either be mean or break down, and I was _not_ all for the breaking down option. I cleared my throat and looked up, wanting to say more but knowing I had to stay strong. I shot a web above me and lifted into the air. 

"Peter-" was all I heard before I reached the top of the roof. I looked down, to see Wade still standing there, looking right back at me. I pursed my lips and turned around, making my way back to my apartment. 

**Sunday  
7:24 P.M**

My weekend was just filled with two things: fighting crime and watching T.V. Along with a couple mental breakdowns here and there. 

Fighting crime really got my mind off of Wade. I even decorated my house a bit. I put a portrait of me and Aunt May on the wall next to the couch, and a class photo next to it. I unboxed a lot more things and decorated my room. But it still didn't fix that empty feeling in my chest I've had for the last few days. 

I finish up my homework and turn off the stove, putting the eggs on a plate. _Breakfast for dinner, I guess._

**Friday  
4:39 P.M**

This week went by slowly. Filled with tests and my after-school job and getting beat up by flash- my high school bully who apparently also chose to study what I did in college- I think it's safe to say I've had better weeks. 

I enter my apartment and throw my bag onto the floor, closing my door behind me. I let out a sigh and run my fingers through my hair, making my way to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and hop in, the hot steamy water relaxing my tense muscles. I finish up and dry off, hearing a _ding!_ come from my phone. Still in my towel, I turn on my phone and read the message. 

It's from Wade. Why haven't I blocked him yet? Or unfollowed his instagram that he's texting me from?

_"I need your help."_

I ignore it. It's probably just a stupid way for him to try and meet up with me to redeem himself. 

_Would he do that?_

I turn off my phone and sigh, setting it on the counter by the sink. I get dressed and log onto my laptop in my room, scrolling through my skype contacts. I get a call from MJ. 

I accept it.

"Hey Parker!" She greets in an all-too-cheerful mood. I look up at the screen, looking like a mess. My hair was wet and unbrushed, and I had dark circles around my eyes. 

"Hey MJ." I said tiredly, giving a weak wave. 

"How have you been?" She asks, a smile still on her face. But I could hear a hint of worry in her voice. 

"Tired." I reply. She nods sympathetically. 

"How are you doing with Wade?" She asks, her smile fading now.

"Better." I had told her everything that happened, I needed someone to go to. I mean not _everything,_ obviously, she doesn't know I'm Spiderman, or that Wade shot me, but she does know how much it hurt me. 

She nods. "I'm glad."

"How's everything in Florida?" I ask, trying to change the subject. She's been in Florida all week with her friend Mariah, and we've video called almost every night.

"Great! We went swimming today, and it was _hot-_ 86 degrees to be exact! But we still had lots of fun." She grins. 

"That's cool!" I say, trying to return the grin. Usually I was the one to help her with her studies, but she's been helping _me_ with _mine_ all week over calls, despite being gone. I grab my backpack and bring it over, pulling out my English homework. We have to write an essay, 4 pages, due Monday. MJ agreed to help me get a head start on it today, because I had no idea where to begin. 

"Okay so MJ basically-" I begin, but I'm cut off. By a knock. I put my papers down and look at the screen. 

"Peter?" She asks. 

"Was that your door?" I ask, hoping it was just somebody knocking on her door and I overheard it. She shook her head. 

"No... Peter what's going on?" 

Someone knocks again. "I'll be right back, MJ." I say, getting up. She tells me okay and starts a conversation with her friend. I trip over my backpack and a bunch of papers spill out. "Shit!" I curse, stepping on some of them while stumbling to the door. I try kicking some back in the general direction of the backpack and finally make it to the door. 

I sigh and open it, looking up through my matted hair at the person standing in my doorway. 

I'm lost for words. Of all the people in the world to show up at my door, this is one of the least I've expected. 

It's Vanessa. Wade's ex.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's kind of getting saucy

**Friday  
5:15 P.M**

She's biting her lip and shifting from side to side, I've never seen her like this. 

"Vanessa? Aren't you Wade's-"

"Yes, ex, I'm Wade's ex, can I come in?" She asks anxiously.

"Of course!" I reply a bit too friendly. _Why was she acting like this?_ I close the door quickly behind her and follow her to the couch. She watches my movements carefully. Now _I'm_ starting to get anxious. "Can I get you something to dri-" 

"Drink? We don't have time for that Peter. Sit down." She commands. I'm taken by surprise, this was obviously very serious. Despite this being _my_ home, I sit down anyways. If Wade still trusts her, I suppose I could too.

"What is it Vanessa?" I ask worriedly. 

"Wade! He's such a dumbass, such a fucking dumbass!" She blurts, throwing clenched fists into the air. I raise an eyebrow. _What has he done now?_

"W-what's going on Vanessa?" I ask and then clear my throat to hide my worry. 

"He-he fucking came over and now he's gone and he's gonna die- _he's gonna die Peter!"_ She grasps some hair into her hands and bites her lip, looking down at the ground. 

"Calm down Vanessa," I scoot closer to her and grab one of her wrists gently. "Take deep breaths, it's gonna be okay." I say, despite the growing worry I felt. 

_What is he doing? Why was he at Vanessa's? How is he gonna die?_

I swallow and look at her, she pulls her hand out of my grip and crosses her arms.

"I'm sorry Peter. I didn't know who else to turn to." She says. I nod slowly and relax my body a bit, though my mind isn't so relaxed. I tried to ignore my blood rushing and my heart racing. I was worried for him. I shouldn't be... but I am.

"What happened Vanessa?" I ask, though I worry it might've been too demanding. Either way, it was the quickest way to figuring out what happened to Wade.

"Wade. He went on a suicide mission- literally! He's on a plane and there are these chemicals that can kill him-" She's talking fast now, "-and he came to my house to tell me to tell you something but I forget what but it doesn't matter because he's gone and he's seriously going to hurt himself and I can't just let that be something I could prevent so I came to you and-" 

"Wade's gonna kill himself?" I ask quietly. I let out a shaky breath. _A suicide mission?_

"No! Well...no! Of course not. It's just, he doesn't care that the chemicals _can_ kill him if he gets too close." She says worriedly, breathing heavily now. Before I can speak, or even gather my thoughts, she turns to me and grasps my arms. "Peter you have to go after him!" 

I swallow and meet her eyes. "Go after him?" 

"Don't play dumb, I know you're Spiderman." She says in what would be a casual tone despite the panic in her voice. Once again I have no time to process that _she knows._ "I don't know anybody else and you-you're a superhero or something and you have webs and you know how to fight and surely you've been through worse-"

"Vanessa, you're rambling." I interrupt. I hold her hand, now. "I'll do it." I say, not even acknowledging the words that just came out of my mouth. Was I really going to chase after him after everything that happened? 

_I mean, he's Wade, of course you are. Right?_

She raises an eyebrow. "But but he said-"

"I'll do it Vanessa." I say and furrow my brow. Just the thought of Wade sends shivers down my spine. He shot me... but it's his life on the line. 

"Okay," She reaches in her pocket and pulls out a folded sheet of paper. "I have the coordinates, he should be here." She says pointing to an area on the paper-a map-not too far from here. 

I nod and stand up quickly, planning to get my suit on and say bye to MJ. 

"Peter." Vanessa says as I'm practically running to my room. I stop and peek around the corner. 

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She says genuinely, then stands up and runs shaky fingers through her hair. "I must be going. But tell me how it goes. I believe in you, Peter." She says and starts to the door. I yell a quick thank you before she closes the door behind her. Once I finish gathering my scattered papers and telling MJ it was just the pizza guy, I get into my suit and put on my mask.

_Time to save Wade Wilson._

**Friday  
** **5:31 P.M**

"One-o-three North, fifty two East," I mumble to myself as I swing through the city. The cold seeping through my suit and pricking my skin. It was now the middle of fall, and it was getting too cold for my liking, but that was the least of my problems. I stop on a roof and check the map, seeing the path of the airplane. I search the sky for it.

_It would be flying right over here about now..._

I jump off the roof as I spot it, only a bit too far to the right.

I try to catch up to it and swing from building to building. How the hell am I going to get up there? Will my webs be strong enough?

Finally, when I'm on the tallest building close to the airplane, I lift my arm up and prepare to shoot. But I hesitate.

_What if I freak out seeing Wade? What if the chemicals had already killed him once I get up there? I can't see a dead Wade right in front of me! Are superheros supposed to have these kinds of thoughts?_

I shake my head and drop my arm.

"I can't do this... I can't do this!"

I clear my throat and watch the airplane.

"Come on Peter!" I scold myself.

I bite my lip and close my eyes. _If I don't do this, who will?_

Finally, once the airplane is hovering directly over me, I shoot.


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof oof oof oof oof

** Warning: This chapter includes triggering themes. **

**Friday  
** **5:31 P.M  
** **Wade's POV**

{Vanessa's better off without you}

[Stop saying that!]

{So is Peter}

[Shut up you're hurting him!]

{That's the point smart one. Plus, you know it's true. Wade is a fuck up, a mistake. Cancer was supposed to kill him, but he was turned into a mutant instead. Nobody will ever love him- how could they? He doesn't know how to love. He's a monster. A disgrace. He should just die.}

I stood in the room filled with canisters of illegal chemicals.

{Do it}

[Stop it! Wade come on!]

I didn't say anything. The voices were too distant, too disconnected from my own thoughts. It wasn't relieving though, nothing's relieving besides the thought of just... letting go. 

The room was empty. Dark. Only the light from the green glowing liquid in the containers lit up the space. 

[He's in the next room over! The bad guy! Do what you always do, Wade. Kill the bad guys!]

{That's not what he wants to do and you know it}

I pull out both of my katanas and kick open the door, leading me to a room filled with multiple people. They all instantly raised their hand guns at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Have you guys _ever_ learned how to greet a guest?"

**Friday  
5:32 P.M**

I clung to the side of the plane, losing my grip a bit-nearly slipping off-before I retained my balance. I let out a shaky breath.

"Come on Peter," I started, then grunted while fighting against the force of the winds, slowly climbing towards the door, "You got this... come on."

I mean, I've never climbed the side of a plane before so I didn't know what to expect, but _damn this is hard._

Finally, I reach the door. I lift my hand up to grab the latch, but I slip. I let out a screech as I fly back, hitting the side of the plane a couple times before sticking on again right before being sucked into the motor blades.

"Fuck me..." I said out of breath, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I was scared. No, I was _terrified._ But that wasn't going to stop me. 

I used all of my strength to continue climbing, attempting to steady my all-too-shaky hands before I slip again. I make it to the door again, and this time I make sure I don't fly back. I pull the door open and grab onto the handle for dear life-of course it swings outward, how could I expect different? 

I make my way into the plane, finally, and yank the door closed, falling to the floor. I was in a small room with two doors on either side. Nobody was here.

I let out a breath and stand up, looking around. 

Then I hear gunshots.

_Wade._

**Friday  
5:36 P.M  
Wade's POV**

{Haha! Look at this _loser!}_

[I know right! This guard can't even hit a single shot!]

{I'm talking about Wade you dipshit!}

[Oh]

I take in a couple bullets-not like it matters anyways- and hit back most of the others. There's a grin on my face as I kill the guards one by one. But I wasn't enjoying _this,_ in particular. I was merely enjoying the last couple minutes of my life. Not like it would matter if I died anyways- I nearly killed Peter, I disappointed Vanessa, I've gone back to my old killing habits, I'm a terrible person, the list goes on forever! And there's nobody here to stop me.

"Wade!"

The guns stop for a second and I turn around to see Peter standing in the doorway.

_Well, maybe there is._

"What the hell are yo-?"

_BANG!_

I'm not phased by the bullet piercing my left calf. I turn around and throw a katana at one of the guards. It impales him in the chest and he falls to the ground with a _thump_. The other- the last one remaining in the room- raises his gun, but I quickly pull out my pistol and shoot him in the head before he can react. 

I turn to Peter. He takes off his mask, and I study his face. It's a face of worry. Why would he be worried?

Peter doesn't really care. Nobody does. The grin doesn't leave my face. At least I get to see my baby boy's face one last time. Now, where's a parachute for him...

**Friday  
5:37 P.M**

"Wade? Wade look at me." 

He wasn't looking at me. He was examining the room, looking around for something. 

"Wade please!"

I was tempted to walk up to him and do something physical, brush my hand on his, grab his shoulder, fucking kick him for all I care, I need to snap him out of this! He's going insane!

He turned to me. I could see his grin through his mask. 

He tosses something to me, and I catch it easily. I'm too confused to speak. 

"Go."

I look down at what I was holding. It looks like a backpack of some sort. _Oh, it's a parachute._

"W-what?" I stammer.

"You heard me. Go, get out of here." He says with barely any emotion. I'm shaken to the core. He's in some sort of mode- something I don't know if I can get him out of. He was acting so weird...

"Not without you!" I say sternly. He laughs.

"Oh baby boy, you're hilarious. Now seriously, get out."

I gulp. I was scared again. Wade was scaring me.

"Wade please."

"What? Do you _want_ me to shoot you again?" He says a bit too sternly now.

I probably wasn't supposed to, but I may have taken the sentence a bit too literally. 

_What if he did shoot me? He wasn't serious was he? He wouldn't do that... would he?_

I shake my head- more of a response to the questions in my head then to Wade's.

"I came to... to save you."

"To _save me?!"_ He laughs, then takes off his mask. I study his face. I study the scars as if for the last time. "Do you think you could save _this?_ I'm a monster, Peter." He says like he means it. He doesn't mean it... right?

"Wade you're not a monster." I say, walking up to him, not entirely sure why, but he backs away before I can get close to him, and the grin returns- _why was he grinning?!_

"Peter you need to leave."

"I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are." 

I swallow a shaky breath. I wanted to just yell: " _Come on Wade stop being creepy and let's go! You're scaring me! I can't lose you no matter what you may have done to me! Please just snap out of it!"_ -but I force myself not to. I don't have the courage, and I don't know how it would affect the situation.

"Wade, I'm not." I say, half regretting it. He doesn't seem to notice my discomfort.

"Peter yes the fuck you are." He says, dropping the grin again.

I can feel my heart in my chest, my eyes watering. _Was he too far gone?_

"Wade please-"

" _Stop saying that!"_ He yells, putting his hands on his head. " _Stop stop stop! Stop saying that..."_

"Wade we need to get out of here, these chemicals are dangerous."

He looks up at me. "The chemicals? Oh yeah, the chemicals. That's right. I was gonna do something with those..."

"No, no you weren't Wade. Come on we need to go."

"Why are you doing this? After everything I've done?" He asks, raising his voice.

"Because, Wade, I-"

"Because you _what_ Peter? You love me?" He says too loud. I purse my lips and don't reply. He laughs. "You _love_ me? Well must suck to be you, sweet cheeks, because I don't love you. You hear that baby boy? _I don't love you._ Now get the fuck out of here before I shoot you again, and this time I won't miss!" He threatens again. 

Suddenly, I can't feel anything anymore. I can't feel the plane flying steadily through the sky. I can't feel the parachute in my hands. I can't feel the air conditioning blowing steadily on my face. I can't feel the heat flooding my systems, the cold in my veins. I can't feel the weight on my heart or the pain in my chest. I can't feel _anything._

_Wade doesn't love me._


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dijgviegfiesfjiesfjiofoije

**Friday  
5:34 P.M  
Wade's POV**

I've already accepted my fate. Today I was finally going to rest, after so many failed attempts I could finally do it.

But the look on his face. 

He stood there, stunned. I watched his face go white and he went back into that fuzzy state he was in all those nights ago. It took everything for me to not apologize. It took everything not to take it back. Because I had already chosen; the world was better without me. The world was better without a toxic, depressed, weird-ass fucking maniac.

Everything I had just spat out of my mouth was a complete lie. I would never, _ever_ hurt him intentionally. Not my baby boy. And I don't love him? Bullshit. I've loved him for so long. But I can't let my feelings decide how this goes down... I know what I have to do. Peter deserves someone better. Someone mentally stable. Someone who will take him out to romantic dinners and hold his hand while walking in the park and sit on the beach with him at sunset and feed him soup when he's sick... someone who knows how to love. 

He locked eyes with me and I pursed my lips to hide what I really felt. Despite looking me in the eyes, he wasn't here. He was lost.

I swallowed hard and lifted my head a bit.

"Leave." I croaked, voice nearly cracking. A few more minutes with him and I would break down.

{Just kill yourself already!}

[Look at how disappointed you've made Peter...]

_I am a disappointment._

{Imagine if we did shoot Peter though. That would be HILARIOUS!}

[Shut the fuck up!]

{No you, bitch!}

His eyes began to water.

[What have you done?]

_I didn't do anything!_

{Uh-huh}

[You shouldn't have threatened him! Idiot]

_How else am I gonna get him out of here?_

He drops the parachute.

I grit my teeth, "Peter." I say a bit too tauntingly. 

"Guess you're gonna have to shoot me. Because I'm not leaving."

**Friday  
**

**5:35 P.M**

I'm not leaving. No way in hell was I going to leave Wade here to die, even if it kills me. He wouldn't kill me. He wouldn't.

I just have to hold onto that thought.

He furrows his brows. I cross my arms and swallow the lump in my throat. Whether he loves me or not is irrelevant- I care too much for him for it to matter. He can do as he pleases once we get out of this plane, but I was not about to let his death be on my hands. Not when I can stop it. 

"Wade," I begin, remembering his request to stop saying ' _Wade, please.'_ I shift a bit, "I won't let you die." 

He doesn't respond. Instead he pulls out a combat knife. My heart rate quickens.

_He wouldn't kill me. He wouldn't. He won't kill me. He won't._

He starts walking towards me and I take a step back instinctively, but I wasn't about to back down from this. I stood my ground and stared him in the eyes, tears now slowly streaming down my cheeks.

_He wouldn't. He wouldn't. He wouldn't._

Despite being absolutely terrified, I settled my arms back down at my sides. I'm not sure entirely what I'm doing. I'm not sure if today is going to be my last day on Earth or not.

_No Peter don't think like that. He wouldn't. He wouldn't._

"You wouldn't." I choke out in a whisper. He looks at me confused, then his face forms into what I could only guess was sadness. He drops the knife and I jump a bit from the sudden noise in the quiet room, but I didn't move my gaze. He was only inches away. 

He lets out a shaky breath and suddenly I'm pulled into a hug. He's not crying, but his head is buried into my shoulder. My heart races, and my tears can't be stopped now.

_He didn't. He didn't._

_He wouldn't have... right?_

"Wade-"

"Shut up. Just shut up." He commands. I swallow another lump in my throat and force myself to stop crying as he holds me tight. I didn't understand the situation. _Did I do the right thing?_

He pulls away from the hug and I wipe my eyes and notice he was now crying a bit too. God we were both such emotional messes. 

"You need to leave." He states. 

_And just when I thought he was done with this._

"Wade come on not this again."

"Peter you don't understand. I'm no good for you," He bends down and grabs the parachute off the ground, then walks up to me and grabs my wrist, pulling me to the room I was first in. 

"Wade what are you doing?" I ask frantically, trying to pull from his grip as he practically drags me to the door. I grit my teeth. 

"Wade!"

He opens the door.

"Stop!" I screech, pulling from his grip, but getting no luck. I lift up my free hand to shoot a web at him, but he dodges and it hits the wall. He then grabs my other wrist with the hand that was holding the first wrist. He could fit both of my wrists in _one_ of his hands.

"Stop fighting Peter! I'm doing what's good for you!" He unbuckles one of the straps of the parachute.

"Wade you're not thinking straight! Come on, this is _crazy!"_ I yelled, but it was no use. The wind from the open door was moving my brown curls in all different directions. I was crying again, but I wasn't sure if it was the wind on my eyes or the situation I was in. Or both.

He manages to unfold the parachute and forcefully pulls one of my arms through the straps. I'm too stunned to resist. _He was really gonna do this._

Once he finally got the entire parachute on, I snap back into reality and try to pull out of his grip he had on my hands. I kicked at his legs and pulled as hard as I could, but my attempts were powerless against him. 

"Wade! Wade stop!" I screech as he moves me towards the door. He doesn't say anything, he just grits his teeth. I'm bawling, now. "Wade! Wade!"

He can't seem to hear me.

He pushes me to the frame of the door. I hold onto the frame and he backs up a step, but not far enough for me to escape. He looks at me, finally with a look that isn't just determination. 

"Goodbye, Peter." He says. I barely let out a screech before I'm shoved out the door.


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mkay ya'll ready it's coming to a closeeeee

**Friday  
5:42 P.M  
Wade's POV**

Like I said before. I made my choice. I just wish the last thing I'd ever hear come from Peter's mouth wasn't a scream. I close the door and let out a breath.

{Done and done}

[Peter's safe now]

{Safe and sound}

[He'll find his way home, right?]

{He's Spiderman, of course he will!}

I walk back into the room with the murdered guards. I suppose I should kill the operator and set a new destination for the plane, so nobody else gets killed with these chemicals. I step over a dead body and come across Peter's mask. I grit my teeth and step over it too, finally making my way to the door.

I bust it open.

"Who the-"

_BANG!_

The bullet hits him square in the head. I've never operated a plane before, but I suppose I could take my best guess. I walk over to the dead body and heave it off the chair, taking the seat of the spinny chair. If I was with somebody, I would make a joke about it. I would be pretending everything's okay, not like I was about to end my life or anything. But my expression stays blank.

I roll up to the controls and look up to a screen on the top right above the panel. I sigh and click a few buttons, punch in some coordinates _far_ away from here, and hit a button I was hoping was the autopilot. The plane wasn't crashing yet, so I suppose that was a good sign.

[Stop procrastinating and lets go!]

{Weak fuck}

[Gross loser]

{Get on with it already, nobody wants you here anyways}

I roll my eyes and exit the room. I pick up the knife I had dropped in the main room.

[Were you actually going to kill him?]

 _"Of course not!"_ I yell. Not like anybody could hear me anyways. I sigh and continue into the room with the chemicals.

**Friday  
5:44 P.M**

"WADE!"

I doubted he could hear me. The roar of the plane was too loud. I clung to the side of the plane once again. My fingers kept slipping and I was slowly getting dragged backwards, towards the motor blades...

"WADE PLEASE!" 

My body shook violently against the wind. I was going to lose my grip soon, then I would be shredded to pieces. I forced my head up against the wind and found a row of windows. If I could get up there, there might be a chance I could see Wade, to get his attention or something. I look behind me; the spinning blades were only feet away. Suddenly I'm yanked back and I quickly shoot a web to the side of the plane before I'm thrown off. My whole body was burning, this was taking so much effort. Too much effort.

It's getting awfully hard to breathe. I grit my teeth and hold onto my web with both hands, climbing it like a rope. I don't make it to the side of the plane before my web unsticks.

Now I was flying back, flailing my arms like I could grab onto something. I screeched as I watched the plane passing through my vision.

Suddenly, I feel a strong jerk against the straps on my chest, and I wince as my chest feels like it was compressing. My parachute had opened-but I was still right next to the plane.

Then I saw why. The parachute opened as I was flying back, but it had gotten stuck on the left wing. I was still right next to the plane, flying behind the wing, held on by the straps of the parachute connected to the wing. I wasn't dead! There's still a chance to save Wade.

But, there was a _slight_ problem.

One of the straps had come loose and was wrapped around my neck, pulling me to a sideways position in the air. 

I tried pulling it over my head, but it was too tight. The rest of the straps couldn't be undone or else I would fall.

I can't breathe.

**Friday  
5:43 P.M  
Wade's POV**

{Was that-?}

[YES IT WAS OHMYGOD]

{A SCREAM}

"Oh fuck off!" I say, rolling my eyes. I had already entered the room with the chemicals and picked up a canister. I was certain the boxes were playing tricks on me somehow. 

[Wade we aren't lying!]

{Someone's still alive!}

[WHAT IF IT'S PETER?!?!]

{HOLY FUCK THAT'D BE HILARIOUS}

"Shut the fuck up!" I say, popping open the chemical canister. They had to be stalling. Maybe they didn't want me to die after all, and those cruel comments they made were just there to tear me down. Either way, it doesn't matter. I was worthless anyways.

I'm bringing the chemicals to my mouth when I hear it. 

A scream.

Peter.

I lower the chemicals and my eyes widen. _The boxes weren't lying._ I could tell by the volume of Peter that he was outside. Was he clinging to the side of the plane for dear life? _What have I done?_ I quickly screw the cap back on and throw it on the ground, rushing to the front door to search for him.

I spot him. Or rather, his parachute. The large red and yellow material spread around the wing of the plane. Peter must be being pulled behind it.

"BABY BOY!?" I call as loud as possible, poking my head out the door. The speed of the plane was faster than I thought, and the winds must be practically whipping Peter's skin. 

"Wade?!" I hear a distant cry.

_Oh my god he was out here! He's okay!_

[No he's CLEARLY NOT! He's hanging by a couple strings attached to a parachute-which was getting more and more ripped by the second- he's not okay dumbass!]

This comment turns my attention to the parachute stuck on the wing. Surely, the parachute had a large hole in it, probably caused by the wind, and the gap was growing tremendously.

I swallow my worry. "Hold on Peter!" I call out. I looked around for how I was going to get over to him.

[Wade! This is all your fault you dumbass!]

{HAHA LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE}

I do the most logical thing I can think of and pull out two combat knives.

I stick them into the side of the plane and start climbing.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left after this one :D

**Friday**   
**5:45 P.M**

Fuck. 

My vision was blurring. I could feel my muscles giving out as I struggled against the restraints of the parachute.

_Is this how I was gonna die?_

I barely had enough strength to call out Wade's name. Once I did, it came out raspy and the straps only seemed to get tighter. I pulled and pulled as hard as I could, violently whipping around to try and get them off of me. I heard something in the distance, it sounded like the screeching of metal on metal. 

Maybe it was Wade. Maybe the plane was crashing. Maybe I was going insane.

No matter what it was, I didn't pay much attention.

_I can't pay much attention when I'm literally dying._

"Peter stop freaking out!" Wade called; he was near. On the left wing, maybe. But I'm not entirely sure, I couldn't see anything at this point. I tried saying something, but it only came out as a screechy inhale, like how people sound when they're coming out from underwater after being under for a bit too long. It took so much strength just to inhale, and my throat started burning. My eyes began watering and if I wasn't already being violently pulled around by the plane, I can guarantee I'd still be shaking.

I stopped fighting the restraints like Wade told me to, but I was almost out of strength anyways. 

I have to trust Wade.

My life is in his hands, now.

**Friday**   
**5:47 P.M**   
**Wade's POV**

[Oh my god oh my god oh my god-]

{Will you shut the fuck up? This is entertaining!}

I held onto the wing of the plane, right next to the parachute that was stuck on it. 

_Oh god what do I do?!_

Peter stopped fighting the restraints, he just sat there with his hands on the straps, his front facing the ground thousands of feet below us. I took in a shaky breath. There was only one thing I could think of. 

[Cut the restraints]

{Peter would fall, but frankly I wouldn't mind that}

[We'll catch him.]

{And then what?}

[Grab another parachute!]

"There's no _time._ " I told the boxes. "Not yet at least." 

I pulled a knife out from the metal.

{What are you doing?!}

I stuck it into the left wing once again and shifted to the side, crawling my way towards the parachute. 

[PETER'S DEAD!]

{YOU KILLED HIM}

[YOU KILLED PETER _AGAIN_ WADE!]

{DISGRACE}

[LOSER]

{CAN'T EVEN SAVE ONE PERSON'S LIFE}

I swallowed hard and carried on. 

Finally I made it to the parachute, it whipping violently against the wind. There was only a little bit more of the parachute left on each side before it split completely in half and Peter would fall to the ground. I just need to make that process faster.

{WHAT}

[YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM]

I pulled the knife out.

[DON'T DO IT WADE]

{WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ONCE HE FALLS? LET HIM DIE?!?!}

I grabbed onto the parachute and began cutting. 

[WADE!]

{WADE!}

I finished the first cut and the parachute slid to the side, now only hanging by one piece of the material, getting smaller by the second. I scooched over to the remaining parachute and started sawing my knife through the material.

[Peter's so dead]

{You really are a killer}

"Shut up!" I yell. 

The parachute finally pulls off the left wing, and Peter is descending to the ground.

**Friday**   
**5:50 P.M**   
**Wade's POV**

I jump off the plane with no hesitation. 

I pencil dive down towards Peter. He was descending slower because of the flailing parachute, and his arms and legs were spread out. 

_Please don't be dead, please don't be dead._

Finally, I'm only feet away from him. I grab onto the parachute that was now above him and pull it up to me, bringing Peter upwards. I grab onto his arm and pull out my grapple.

[Oh, of course. The grapple, how convenient]

{Should've seen it coming}

I position myself and turn towards the plane, shooting the grapple up to a wing. 

It misses.

I feel myself getting anxious. I let out a couple swears as the grapple comes back. The plane was getting farther by the second. I reload the grapple and shoot it once again. This time, it thankfully wraps around the wing successfully. 

I was jerked upward for a second when the grapple reached the wing. I nearly dropped Peter, but I held onto him like he was the only thing I had left. 

Well, he _was_ the only thing I had left.

I let out a shaky breath. We were moving at an even pace now, following the plane we were attached to. 

I turn to Peter. He still had the parachute around him, but it wasn't causing any more restraint. With both of my hands now full, I leaned over and pulled one of the straps off him with my teeth, letting it go and watching it fall to the ground. I take off the other ones as well.

I clicked the button to raise us up the grapple. I waited a couple seconds for it to start pulling us up.

We didn't move. 

"Shit," I whisper, and press the button again. We still weren't moving. "Shit shit shit why now?!" I said loudly.

I hear a quiet whimper and what must've been an attempt to say "Wade." I turn to Peter, and his eyes were slightly open. He looked up to me for a second, and then looked down.

"Shit." I said once again.

"Holy fuck Wade what are you-?" 

He started shaking and moving around, obviously startled by the height we were at.

I tightened my grip on his arm and grunted at his frantic movements. It wasn't making this any easier. 

"Calm down Peter it's okay, you're okay."

He stops moving around and looks up to me, with tears in his eyes. "Wade?" He asks sadly, and now I notice a slight raspiness in his voice. There was a dark red streak across his neck; the straps really did some damage. 

{And it was your fault}

"Shh, it's okay. Just, come up here." I say. He nods and climbs up me, finally lining his chest with mine, curling his legs behind my waist and laying his chin on my shoulder. He held on like it was for dear life. Maybe it was.

I held onto him, and clicked the button again. Finally it worked.

We were slowly lifted to the plane.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!!!!! (My FAVORITE CHAPTER TOO)

**Friday  
** **5:51 P.M**

It took me a minute to comprehend what was happening.

I had almost died.

If Wade hadn't been there, I would've for sure died. But he saved me. _He saved me._

Unexpectedly, the ride up to the plane wasn't as awkward as I had imagined. I guess we were both still taking in the situation. It wasn't even weird when I rested my chin on his shoulder- it just felt natural. But, no matter how comfortable I may have gotten, Wade still had it coming.

I punched him in the face when we got to the plane.

"Ah- baby boy I know I deserve it but did you have to do it that hard?!"

I pursed my lips and clenched my fists while he rubbed his cheek. Not like it was going to leave any sort of mark; I did punch him fairly hard though.

I stood there, tears in my eyes, not breaking eye contact when he lifted his head to meet my eyes. 

Still angry as ever, I walk up to him. "Never do that again." I say through gritted teeth, and before he can even begin to react, I grab a leather part of his suit on his chest and pull him towards me. 

I kiss him.

**Friday  
5:52 P.M  
Wade's POV**

Any thought I would've had prior to the situation-like killing myself with the chemicals or getting Peter off the plane and flying the plane somewhere it would blow up (away from civilization obviously, nobody wants toxic chemicals)-had totally left my head.

I grab the back of his head and intertwine my fingers with his hair, deepening the kiss. I pull his wrist with my other hand to bring him closer to me, kissing him with all of the passion and desire stored inside me all these months. 

[This is hot-]

{Fuck}

Peter grabs my cheeks and pushes himself into me more, if possible, and I stumble back against the wall.

My turn.

I pull him over and we switch positions, him now up against the wall. Somewhere in the midst of it all, he wraps his legs around my waist as we make out. I place my arms on either side of his head, leaning my head down not to break the kiss. I hear a couple gasps and maybe even a trace of a moan, and it sends shivers down my spine, awarding a cheeky smirk on my face. He notices and instantly turns somehow redder than before, but grabs my head and starts kissing me again to avoid confrontation. 

Perfectly fine with me!

[Oh my god, why haven't you thought of this before, Wade?!]

{Hmm, I don't know, maybe he was too caught up with the fact he nearly killed Peter?!}

I didn't shush them-I didn't care to. They weren't what I was worried about right now. My mind was focused on Peter and Peter only. His lips were warm and oddly tasted like vanilla.

[A taste you can hopefully get used to]

{I know I could}

"Ah Wade~" Peter breathed. I lifted my hands from the wall and began trailing them down his chest and sides. He gasped. I grinned. He placed his hands on my shoulders as I lean into his neck and plant love marks below his jaw line. 

He swallowed and tightened his grip. "Wade wait-" he choked out. I place my hands on the wall besides him again, and bring my head back to look at him. 

_Had I done something wrong? Gone too far?_

He smiled lightly, his brown hair falling right between his eyes. He looks like an angel. An exhausted, aroused, adorable angel-but an angel nonetheless.

"We're still," he starts, then takes in a breath, "We're still on the plane, Wade."

_Oh._

[Oh]

{OH YEEAHHH}

[Forgot about that]

Blushing fiercely, I back up and help him down. 

"Right."

**Friday  
5:58 P.M  
**

A couple awkward minutes later, Wade finds the parachutes and walks to the middle of the room with them. I walk up to him. 

We finally speak again-not having said a word after the whole makeout sesh. Maybe we would continue it sometime... "You ready?" I ask, as if I'm the one holding the parachutes. 

"Yeah. But there's one thing," he says, and then opens the parachutes. "There's only one parachute baby boy," he grins. "You know what that means!" he says, now cheery.

I roll my eyes and smile. "What?" I asked like I was annoyed. But I wasn't, really.

He slips the parachute on over his suit and holds his hand out to me. 

"I'll be your Prince Charming and carry you down!"

**Friday  
6:01 P.M**

"Shit, Wade!" I spat out accidentally. The force of the wind against my face as gravity pulled us to Earth was harsh against my skin. I held onto him for sweet, dear life. 

"Come on baby boy, have a little fun!" he laughed. I lifted my head-that was buried in his chest- and locked eyes with him. 

"Fun?! We're falling a million miles a minute and you want me to have _fun?!"_ I screeched. 

"Live a little baby cakes!" He grinned. My hair was whipping around violently as I just stared at him with a puzzled look. Out of nowhere he kisses me- _he kisses me while we're in midair, heads faced downwards, intertwined with each other, descending to Earth._

I never thought I'd do _that._

But, nevertheless, I kiss back. It made the whole experience _more_ adrenaline filled, which I didn't think was possible. He kissed roughly, which I didn't mind. If anything, I preferred it. 

The sunset was beaming around us. Everything felt magical, everything felt _right._

I close my eyes, and for a second I think I'm floating. Time stands still, everything goes into slow motion. I soak in the scene; Wade's lips, the sun's glistening orange glow, the air around us, crisp and clear. I feel the gust around me, sending shivers down my spine. I feel Wade's tough grip on my lower back. I feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins. 

And for a second, even for just a second, I feel something I haven't felt in a while. 

Despite barely living off a minimum wage job, despite losing Aunt May, the last trace of family I had left, despite my uncertainty I had towards Wade, despite feeling a jagged indent in my skin every time I touch my stomach, despite everything that may have gone wrong in my life...

I feel like maybe, just maybe...

I might be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SNIFFLE SNIFFLE IT HAD A ROUGH START BUT COME ON THAT'S SO CUTE OKAY


	35. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so cuteeeeeeeee toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_10 years later..._

"Papa! Papa! Look at what I made!" The young girl's voice echoed throughout the apartment halls.

"Hey hey shush, people are sleeping, Ellie. What's up?" Wade asks quietly, pulling his hood down and bending down beside his daughter. 

"I made a pachycephalosaurus!" She held a large paper and pencil in her hand and began jumping up and down excitedly. 

"A packy-what-o-ah-whata?!" Wade asked. She stopped jumping around and showed Wade the paper. The drawing consisted of a bunch of squiggly lines and what must resemble spikes. 

"Did you know the name pachycephalosaurus means 'thick headed lizard', referring to the extremely thick skin on it's head that can grow up to _ten_ inches?" A voice called from down the hall. Wade stood up at the sound of his beloved husband's voice and grinned.

"I know what else can grow up to-"

"Wade!" Peter scolded, "There are children!" he said, adjusting his glasses that now rested atop his nose. Wade thought the glasses were adorable. 

"How you doin' baby boy?" Wade chuckled as Peter approached. They hugged and Wade pecked Peter on the forehead-a normal daily reunion. Peter was still in his work clothes: a normal white fancy shirt with a black blazer, black pants and a black tie, but tonight his clothes were covered with a soft, grey winter coat. 

"Could you stop calling me those atrocious nicknames?" Peter asked, annoyed. 

"Oh come on, you like it." Wade argued playfully.

"Not in public, at least?" Peter asked, a light blush creeping up onto his cheeks. Wade knew Peter always loved his pet names.

"I'm still here, ya know!" Ellie said, waving her paper around. 

Peter held out his hands and she jumped into his arms, grinning. "Off to home we go!" She exclaimed. Peter kissed her cheek and smiled. 

Wade knew what he had was special. He had the privilege to have a husband, and a daughter, both the lights of his life. He learned over the last couple years that family was all he really needed. He needed somebody to lean on. Somebody to talk to. Somebody to make dinner for. Somebody to hug him when he needed hugs. 

And these two? They were all of that and more. 

"Babe, you coming?" His husband asked from down the hall. Wade hadn't even realized he had zoned out. 

"I'll be right there, mi amor." Wade answered, a slight smile on his face. Peter nodded and continued down the hall with Ellie, disappearing around the corner. Wade knew if he still had his boxes, they would've made some kind of comment by now. Something to drag him down, to ruin the moment- but they've been gone for years now. They disappeared about a year after him and Peter started dating. He was thankful for that, too. Now he was left, standing alone in the hall, to his _own_ thoughts.

Wade stood there for a second, a wave of gratitude washing over him.

He loved Peter and Ellie with all of his heart, he would never let anything happen to them.

Wade was finally, for once in his fucked-up, crazy, depressing life... at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for STICKING around! Pls check out my other content because I promise it's better than this XD


End file.
